Encounter of wicked things The Elder wars
by Piper'stemper
Summary: This is a season nine story and will be a long one. Includes future Melinda, Chris, Wyatt with Paige's daughter and Phoebe's daughter with Patty and Penny will also be there. This is a very dark story and will have a lot of twists and turns with unexpected answers. Wyatt and Chris find out about the dark future as new powers for the sisters are taking hold. Redid ch 1 and 4.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This is a season nine story.

I made two movie trailers for this story. One called 'Encounter of wicked things The elder wars' Encounter of wicked things The elder wars drama version. Both are on my website and on YouTube. The URL for my site is in my profile.

Kara Jade is my YouTube channel.

Charmed trailer nextgen is the name of one video. Charmed fanfiction nexgen is the other one.

Mel is imprisoned in the dark future by evil Wyatt . A spell is cast by a unknown being brings Chris and Wyatt to the past from the good future but it also releases Mel.

Mel was born mortal but has a IQ of 200. she has a photographic memory, Eidetic memory and mimic capabilities. She can see someone do a complexed task and then duplicate the actions without having to see it again. This is why she is a black belt in 7 different martial arts. She uses technology of her creations to fight and she can duplicate most magic with it. She can not do spells and some potions unless it involves a chemical reaction. She is not the stereotypical nerd by any means as she is a fighter at heart.

Everything is getting updated including the magical community. The sisters will also be getting a major power boost and Mel's approach to fighting will be unique and different to all of them.

Chapter 1

I've seen those eyes

It's been a week since the ultimate battle and the sisters along with their loved ones were trying to get back to normal life. Billy needed some time alone and they did not mind giving it to her as the events still made them uneasy with trusting anyone for a while. Leo was putting the kids down for bed as the sisters were sitting in the living room drinking some tea to help them relax. They watched the fire crackle and let the soothing sound calm them. If only they knew what was transpiring in some far-off realm with a old enemy or foe.

Cole watched in the distance as a man was performing a elaborate spell. A tattoo glowed on the side of the mans neck as he rocked back and forth with his eyes closed, while chanting in a language he could not understand. A hot wind caused the man's hair to play tug of war against it as a bright orange light emanated from the clouds above him. Cole had to turn away as the brightness was too intense but the man opened his eyes and looked directly at it and then smiled at his accomplishment as the light rushed past him.

Back at the manner blue and white orbs appeared and two men were standing very confused in the living room as more orbs also came in.

"Wyatt," Paige said.

"Chris," Phoebe said in the same surprised tone as her sister.

"What are you guys doing here?" Piper asks.

"I don't know, did you guys do a spell?" Wyatt asks as Penny and Patty also orbed in and were just as confused.

"No why?" Paige asks.

"Then it beats me," Wyatt replied.

"Girls you can't just call us when ever you feel like it," Penny said with her hands on her hips and then she looked at her grandsons. "Oh what is going on?"

The sisters looked at each other with their mouths open wanting to reply but could not seem to find the answer.

"You have your powers don't you?" Phoebe asks her nephew.

"Yeah," Wyatt replied and used some telekinesis to move the cup of tea on the table.

"Well that's good, at least we did not screw that up," Paige said but had no idea what was happening.

"Wait you didn't summon us?" Patty asks.

"Nope," Piper replied and something extremely heavy and large crashed through the roof and then the ceiling right next to her.

"Oh my god Piper are you ok?" Phoebe asks while getting up from the chair as Chris and Wyatt ran to their mother.

"Mom are you ok?" Wyatt asks.

Piper stood up and backed away from the large metal rectangle object that had odd engravings carved all over it as Penny walked up to it and put her fingers under her chin as she recognized the symbols.

"Yeah I'm ok but I almost became a Piper pancake and what the hell is that?" Piper asks as she joined her sisters and sons to stand in front of it.

"A very rude interruption," Paige replied.

"The Black zodiac," Penny replied and everyone was slightly curious on how she knew that.

"Okay Grams is there something you need to tell us?" Phoebe asks as Wyatt could see a place to put a hand palm down on. It looked like a sophisticated security system that require fingerprints to open.

"I've been alive for a long time dear," Penny said nonchalantly and wanted to keep her little dark secrets to herself.

"Like we need this right now," Piper said.

Wyatt gave a week smile as he walked over to the metal object that was somehow hovering above the floor by a few inches. If it was not it would crash through to the basement.

"Get away from that son," Piper said as she had no idea what this thing was as Wyatt could no longer keep his curiosity at bay and for some reason he felt drawn to the object and placed his hand on the futuristic security system. He felt a sharp pain in his hand as over 50 small needles pierced his skin.

"Dammit," he said and backed away as the object seemed to come to life.

"Wyatt what did I tell you," Piper said as he looked at her like he did when he was 2 and did something wrong.

"Sorry," he said as the object began to make noises. The sound of metal hitting metal and clicking could be heard as some of the symbols spun and locked into a position aligning with a similar symbol that was on the base of the object. It was like a giant Chinese puzzle box until finally water escaped from the bottom and rushed over them covering the entire living room floor and soaking the base of the furniture.

"Nice job their brother," Chris said as he somewhat enjoyed his brother getting in trouble on occasion.

Piper pressed her lips together as this was the last thing they needed at the moment. Everyone was at the ready as the door swung open and a woman who was wearing a black tank top with black pants fell onto the floor.

"This is new," Paige said as the woman began to cough spitting out any water that made it into her mouth and lungs.

"I will get a towel," Phoebe said and ran to the bathroom.

The woman finally rose to her knees as she took in deep long breaths while her body shivered slightly. Her shoulder-length hair was drenched and covered her face as she put her hands to her upper thighs.

"Who are you?" Penny asks breaking the silence first, but the woman did not answer as she was still trying to get used to normal air.

"With our luck probably the devil incarnate," Paige said as Phoebe came back from the bathroom and put the towel done in front of her.

"Here you go," Phoebe said softly so not to frighten her. She could not understand the vibe she was getting as it was a mixture of complete confusion and jubilation. The woman leaned her head back and took in a deep breath and then moved the wet hair out of her face.

"Listen we don't have time for this, so you need to tell us who you are or we will put you back in the box," Piper said and the feeling of confusion and jubilation that Phoebe was getting, changed rapidly to rage. Phoebe backed up and got close to Piper as they may need to freeze her quickly. The woman's eyes opened and her vision was fuzzy at first but then everything came into view and she began to smile awkwardly.

"I hate this dream," the woman said softly as she stood on shaky legs. Piper looked into the woman's deep green eyes and for some reason recognize them and Phoebe could feel Piper's emotions build from frustration to absolute confusion and worry.

"Dream why do you think this is a dream?" Paige asks.

The woman was about to reply until her eyes set on Wyatt and her expression narrowed and the familiar look that Piper gives when she is completely pissed off, was exactly the same expression this woman was giving. The death stare or if looks could kill was the first thing that came to Paige's mind as she watched the scene unfold.

"Piper freeze her now!" Phoebe yelled as she could feel the emotions of the woman getting to the boiling point of hate. Piper did not hesitate as she too could see the familiar look. Right as Piper put her hand out to freeze the woman lunged at Wyatt with her fist reared back and ready to strike with unbelievable force.

"Whoa," Piper said as the woman was now frozen in place.

"Well I think that narrows it down to she's evil," Paige said as she began to look for something to tie her up with. Piper wanted to look into her eyes again and walked over to her.

"Piper be careful," Patty said.

"Something's not right, I may know her," Piper said as she looked at her mother.

"What do you mean honey?" Phoebe asks.

"I recognize those eyes, I saw them before and I've never forgotten them," Piper replied but everyone was still confused. "I think its Melinda." she continued and looked at her sons who just looked at each other puzzled.

"What, Piper that's not possible why would she try to kill her brother and be in that box thing?" Phoebe said as Paige returned with some rope.

"Paige don't," Piper said and stopped her baby sister from doing what she intended.

"I don't know how to explain it Phoebe but I just have this feeling," Piper said and ran her hand through her hair with shaking hands.

"Mom we don't have a sister," Chris said and could see Piper's face fall.

"Wyatt, Chris could you go get your father?" Piper asks and they nodded and orbed away as Mel unfroze and saw him leave.

"Even in my dreams I am denied guilty pleasures," she said in a raspy voice as she looked at her prison.

"We need to know who you are and this is not a dream," Paige said.

"I will entertain the notion, Melinda Aunt Paige," Mel replied and Piper has to sit down.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said and sat down as well while Mel looked in the inside of her coffin and at the top was something that made her laugh.

"You sadistic son of a bitch," she said and pulled down a bag that had clothing in it.

"Who put you in there and when?" Piper asks while Mel pulled out the black attire.

"Your beloved son, but your dead so doesn't really matter," Mel replied in such a monotone that it pierced everyone's heart.

"The dark future," Paige said as the puzzle pieces were beginning to fall into place.

"What?" Penny asks.

"Wyatt was evil in the other future," Paige replied as Mel put on her outfit that almost seemed to be a living thing as they could see no zippers or buttons and seemed to become one with her. There was a spark of electricity ran from her feet up to her neck as she smiled slightly. When she opened her eyes, her pupils grew three times the size and they could hear what sounded like something being turned on. Her eyes then went back to normal as she checked the fibers.

"What was that?" Penny asks as she has never seen this kind of technology before but neither have any of them.

"Ok back to your hypothesis," Phoebe said as Mel began to walk around the room slightly still in the daze as though none of this was actually real.

"Mel do you know where you were imprisoned?" Paige asks.

"Magic school, what year is this dream taking place?" Mel asks.

"Sweetie I don't know how to tell you this, but you're not dreaming. Wyatt put his hand on that thing and it opened up somehow," Piper replied.

"That didn't answer my first question," Mel said.

"2008," Phoebe replied.

"I recall you talking about his time and the ultimate battle but why would my mind bring me here, there so many other places," Mel said as she still was not believing that this was legit.

"Ok hear me out. Magic school is immune from time-line changes remember the avatar thing," Paige said and now the crazy pieces were slowly falling into place. "if she was imprisoned in the dark future then she would be immune when we changed it and because her soul was never released, she could not be born into the good future, I think."

"My head hurts," Patty said as a figure appeared next to Melinda. It flickered slightly before becoming solid and was a duplicate of Piper.

"What the hell?" Piper asks as she stood up.

"Mel its good to see you again - what?" the hologram asks as Mel raised her eyebrow slightly and nodded her head to the left. The hologram Piper looked at the room. "Oh I see," it said and looked right at the real Piper.

"According to them I am no longer the king of infinite space, my nutshell has been broken and I am in 2008," Mel said as she turned her hand over expecting something to appear but when nothing did she closed it quickly. "My armory?"

After a moment of pause the hologram replied. "You do not have access to your armory in this time, technically it has not been created yet," it replied with very little emotion.

"Ok what is that?" Piper asks getting frustrated by the second.

"I am her internal systems and on occasion her confidant or adviser," the hologram replied.

"I don't understand any of this, why would you even have that?" Piper asks while rubbing her temples.

The hologram looked at Melinda slightly uncomfortable as the answer may not please them. "It doesn't matter, well are they right are we truly in the past or have I truly gone insane?" Mel asks the hologram.

"You have always been slightly insane, its what gives you your mystique, but yes from what I can tell by scanning the airwaves we are in the past and you are free," The artificial Piper replied and Mel's lower lip slightly quivered at the thought of being free from the prison. "You need to recharge your only at 60%."

Piper began to shake her head side to side and then left the room. "Piper wait," Phoebe said and went after her as Mel watched her leave and took a sharp breath in.

"Look for a armory," Mel said getting to business as she did not like being without her weapons.

In the kitchen Piper sat down at the table and entangled her fingers together as she placed them under her chin trying to keep herself from vomiting. Phoebe sat down a crossed from her and could feel the wave of emotions rush over her like a strong breeze.

"Piper we will fix this," Phoebe said.

"They don't know her, how is that possible Phoebe, how can she not be born in the good future?" Piper asks but she knew the answer from Paige's theory. Patty entered the room as she can only imagine what her daughter was going through.

"Honey there has to be a reason for all of this, think about it if Wyatt's was not here then he would not have been here to open that thing up," Patty said in hopes to get Piper from having a full blown panic attack and focus.

"She's right, this is not an accident this is a good thing, Piper we were able to free her now we just have to figure out a way to save her," Phoebe said and put her hand on Piper's arm.

Piper nodded slightly as her mind tried to wrap itself around everything.

Back in the living room the hologram of Piper put her hand on a wall that did not have a lot of decorations on it and it became a transparent screen and images and maps began to form.

"Wow that is cool," Paige said as she could not help but enjoy the future technology.

"That is so starwars," Patty said with wide eyes as Mel rolled her eyes slightly.

"There are four possible locations each of which will require breaking in to obtain," the hologram said.

"And that's a problem?" Mel asks showing no signs of concern.

"Arrogant as usual but considering the time you should not have any issues."

Piper along with Phoebe and Penny walked in. "Sorry I walked out like that, it's just overwhelming." Piper said and walked over to the hologram of herself. "Could you change your appearance because it's kind of freaking me out?"

"Unfortunately that code has been forbidden to me, locked out so to speak," it replied and Mel pulled out a device from her coat pocket that was the size of a credit card. It had a touchscreen and she began to quickly push buttons that look more alien then English. "Oh well apparently I am now capable of doing your request," it said and changed to a man," is that better?"

"Yes," Piper said.

"There is another quandary, the weapons of this time are not as powerful as the ones you have developed," the man said.

"I will re-create them," Mel said.

"And just out of curiosity how, the technology is not developed yet some of the materials won't be for several years."

"Everything is built on one principle, materials that can be found in any time period," Mel replied and walked over to the wall that still had the images on it. She quickly wrote down using the tip of her finger a very complex string of equations that baffled everyone in the room even the hologram. He walked up to it when she was finished and smiled.

"You are a genius," he said and looked at her proudly.

"Retrieve what I need I have a feeling I'm going to need them," Mel said and he nodded and walked over to Phoebe.

"I need your phone," he said and held out his hand.

"Ok," Phoebe said and was not sure how a hologram was going to hold a solid object. But when she put it in his hand it was clear that he could.

"There is one more thing that you missed," he said.

"My equations are flawless," she said and he shook his head slightly.

"Not your equations your coffin it's numbered," he said and began to dematerialized into a stream of light going into the phone and Phoebe had to quickly react and catch it before it hit the ground. Mel walked over to the metal object and looked on its side. There was the number three carved into its metal.

"Mel what's going on, why are you using weapons?" Piper asks.

"I'm mortal, a generational skip and I can't believe he did this," Mel replied as she ran her hand over the cold metal and ran her fingers through the grooves that made the number.

"What, you don't have any powers?" Phoebe asks.

"No I'm not even a witch, I can't do spells or potions unless its a chemical reaction," Mel replied but never looked at them as she was still fixated on the number.

"You can't believe he did what?" Penny asks.

"Imprisoned us all," Mel replied as Wyatt and Chris came downstairs with Leo who was holding the little Chris as he seemed to be fussy and could not sleep. They told him about the capsule and a woman that they believe to be Melinda or at least that's what she tells them.

"Piper what is going on?" Leo asks.

"Um we are still trying to figure that out," Piper replied.

"I need to go to magic school as well to free the others. Unfortunately I will need your hand, so you can come with it attached are I could remove it. It's your choice," Mel said to Wyatt.

"I like it attached," Wyatt said as Chris walked over to her so he could orb her.

"Don't threaten my brother," he said and Piper could see a slight flinch in Mel's eyes as she looked away. Chris then orbed out with Mel and Wyatt.

"Piper I promise she will be ok," Paige said noticing.

"She better be," Piper said.

Mel was standing in the center of the great Hall with her two brothers who had no idea who she was and at the moment her attention was focused on some wall. It did not bother her that Wyatt was unaware of her existence, but Chris hurt her deeply as they were close in the other future. She kept her emotions in check, something she has become quite good at over the years as she looked around the room.

"What are we looking for?" Chris asks and Mel closed her eyes as she was trying to pull memories of where she left something very important to her. She opened her eyes and walked over to the bookcase and gingerly put her hand on a book and moved it out of its place. She then did the same to other books that were near the first one and seemed to hold her breath in hopes that it was still where she hid it. She smiled slightly as the little object came to life. It was only about 6 inches tall and opened its wide eyes after blinking several times. The little robot was covered with dust as it stood from a sitting position.

"What is that?" Chris asks as he looked at the little robot that had a rounded head and big black eyes. It even has the capability of smiling and seemed more human than mechanic. It climbed into Melinda's hand as a stream of electricity came down her arm and into her little friend. It lit up around its joints and seem to come more to life than before.

"It helps me with small task," Mel replied as it hovered off her hand and was now eye level. "Do a scan for the others," she said and it smiled slightly and even try to hug her but she pulled away as she walked back to the middle. It lowered its head and started scanning as a beam of light came from its eyes. After a few moments it showed excitement as it hovered near a wall on the other side of the room.

"What is it with her?" Wyatt whispered to Chris.

"Beats me but apparently we have a sister and what did they mean by the other future and why does she hate you so much," Chris replied.

"Hell if I know," he replied as the wall began to move and Mel backed up while the sisters came in.

The sisters arrived at magic school as it was taking them a while and Piper did not like her future daughter being up there, considering what happened.

"Wyatt your up," Mel said and backed away.

"Hay that hurt the last time," he said.

"Your self-healing, so quit being a pansy and do it," Mel said as she had major issues even looking at him while Chris gave a slight snort. Wyatt walked over to the first one. Again he felt the sharp sting but immediately it healed as the box began to unlock and water escaped from its bottom. He did the same with the others as Mel stood between them as her little helper hovered over to the sisters and smiled.

"There is something you should know," Mel said and turned to face the others. "Two are related," she said.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"One is ladybug and the other is Trinity one of Paige's daughters," Mel said and everyone was speechless as Phoebe and Paige looked at the new people. Unfortunately unlike Mel they did not come out of their state easily they were somewhat delirious. Years of seclusion and darkness with only their thoughts to keep them company would drive anyone insane.

"Which one is mine?" Phoebe asks through tears and Mel looked to her right and gave a slight nod. "Its ok baby mommy is here," Phoebe said as she got to her and tried to calm her daughter who was shaking badly.

"No why this, please let me die," Prudence said as she put her hands to her ears.

"Oh god, no baby this is real, your in the past and free," Phoebe pleaded but every time she tried to touch her, Prudence just crawled away. Paige ran to her daughter who was in the same state and Piper had to look away as a man set his eyes on Mel.

"Jack do you know what is going on?" Mel asks as she knelt down.

"I like this dream, your in it," he said but she could tell he was not aware of reality at the moment. He tried to put his hand to her face and she pulled away uncomfortably. "Wait don't go," he said as tears escaped his eyes.

"Paige heal them," Mel said as she went over to a table and sat down. She understood how they felt, at first she believed it was all an illusion but because of her intelligence she was able to put the pieces together quickly and her internal program would be devoid of any psychotic break. Paige put her hands to her daughter's head and tried not to break down as she felt her healing power kick in.

"Shirr its ok baby its ok," she said as Trinity looked up into her eyes and seemed to be coming back to reality.

"Mom, I don't understand," Trinity said as she put her hands to her mother's face. She was shaking afraid she would disappear the moment she touched her, but once she felt flesh. she pulled her in for a hug.

"Yes sweetie its me," Paige said and even though she has not even given birth to her yet, she immediately felt the connection.

"Paige," Phoebe said through tears while trying to keep her daughter from running away.

"Wyatt you may want to be at the ready, I have a feeling they're going to react the same way I did when they see you," Mel said.

Jack was first to set eyes on Wyatt," You son of a bitch!" he said and began to rush him but Mel stopped him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Things are changed, we are in the past 2008 and apparently he is good. I know its a bummer but we can't kill him in this time," Mel said as Jack was trying to wrap his head around it. "Astra hold!" Mel yelled as the tattoos were beginning to glow on Astra's body, signifying she was about to kick in her power.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Astra said as her body stopped glowing and she went over to the table to sit down as she was still recovering.

"Me too," Mel said as Trinity and Prudence joined them.

"Chris do you know them?" Phoebe asks and he shook his head no," Oh god I think I'm going to be sick."

"What do you mean you don't know us?" Jack asks and Mel put her hand to her head.

"I hate repetition, you guys explain I need to run a diagnosis," Mel said and left the room to find someplace private. Piper played with her hands nervously as she watched her daughter disappear into a room in the hallway.

"Here honey sit down I will get you something to drink," Paige said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Anything but water," Trinity said and gave a weak smile but her body was still shaky.

"Ok," Paige said and quickly made her way to the bathroom.

Piper took a moment to explain to Wyatt about the dark future and he almost collapsed onto the couch.

"Wyatt its not your fault and your not that person anymore," Piper said as she could see the pain in her sons face.

"How do we fix this?" Phoebe asks while she gave Prudence some tea that Paige brought back.

"I don't know," Piper replied and put her hand on Wyatt's and squeezed.

Mel sat in the quiet room as she needed to be free from people at the moment. She needed to think, she needed to keep all the emotions in because in her future, it is what got her to get imprisoned in the first place, all those damn emotions. She felt drained as her little friend put it small arms around her forearm and leaned its head onto her jacket. It made small tones almost musical in sound.

"I missed you too," she whispered as she was the only one who could understand it. She needed to recharge but the technology in this time was not near as advanced and it would take at least eight hours of stasis to become fully functional again. The thought of going back into a deep sleep was something she was going to try to avoid.

Back in the main hall the others were quiet for a moment. They were all exhausted and wanted to celebrate winning the ultimate battle but that would have to be on hold as a new challenge has arisen.

"So Mel invents things?" Paige asks.

"Yeah she has a 200 IQ, eidetic memory, photographic and some kind of mimic capabilities. She can see someone do a complex task and repeated without seeing it again. Some people say it was to compensate for lack of power others say she was the counter to Wyatt," Trinity replied.

"She doesn't seem like the stereotypical nerd," Chris said.

"She's not she's a fighter and there is nothing stereotypical about her, although she does have one cork," Prudence said.

"What's that?" Wyatt asks finally speaking after a long period of silence.

"She has to kill people and groups of even numbers," she replied.

"Wait are you saying she won't kill a demon unless there's two of them?" Piper asks.

"No if there is one she will deal with it but if there's three, she will intentionally make sure that two are together when they die. Yeah its weird but she was working on it before our inconvenient vacation," Prudence replied by giving a sideways look to Wyatt.

"Piper your exhausted, we all need to get some sleep and try to deal with this tomorrow," Phoebe said and Piper nodded.

"Wait should we send them home?" Phoebe asks while looking at Wyatt and Chris.

"No, none of my children are leaving my site until we know what's happening, I do believe it's for a reason I just don't know what yet. Um Wyatt you can sleep with yourself," Piper said and wrinkled her face at how that sounded as everyone chuckled a bit. "You know what I mean."

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yeah I agree with Piper, we need to figure out what is going on," Paige said," Trinity do you want to come home with me?"

"Yeah," Trinity replied and Paige said her goodbyes and they orbed out.

Coop took Prudence and Phoebe home. "I will get Mel," Piper said and went to the room where she saw her go. "Mel are you ok?" she asks and when she did not get a reply she opened the door gently. Mel had her head down on her forearms as her robot looked up at her. "Mel?"

"What?" Mel replied and shot up as she clearly drifted asleep.

"Lets go home so you can get some rest," Piper said and helped her stand. "Honey are you ok?" Piper asks as Mel looked slightly pale.

"I just need to recharge, its ok," Mel said and let her mother help her out the door as the little robot hovered behind them.

"You have very interesting gadgets," Piper said and Mel gave a small smile.

"Trust me you haven't seen anything yet," Mel said and she entered the main Hall and they all went home as tomorrow brings new questions and hopefully less disturbing answers.

To be continued...


	2. An old friend

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews. I know I had a lot going in the first chapter but I needed to get the main characters in place first. Now we can start revealing their personalities, powers and other characters that will come in and out of the story. I have two rules of thumb as a writer. I never create whiners or village idiots and every character is essential and has background stories as well as a subplot. The sisters will soon be getting a power boost as they have their first encounter with wicked things in the coming chapters.

Chapter 2

An old friend

Piper was up early and held a cup of coffee in hand as her eyes still felt heavy from the previous night. In front of her was Melinda's prison and closed her eyes tight to keep the tears flowing freely. Her daughter was at magic school for years and she did not know. She gripped the cup tightly and could almost feel it crack under the pressure as the images of Wyatt's face flashed into her head. He was devastated with the news of him turning evil and what he put his sister through not to mention his brother. So many questions, so many emotions, so many unresolved issues. Mel said nothing to Leo before going to bed and did not say much to her. Was this a repeat performance she try desperately to forget that almost tore her family apart.

"Piper," Phoebe said behind her and it snapped her out of whatever morbid thoughts occupy her mind at the moment.

"Phoebe I did not hear you come in," Piper said as she turned to face her.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake anyone up, so for the first time I was relatively quiet coming in," Phoebe said and walked over to her.

"How was your night?" Piper asks as she put her coffee cup down on the small table that was close to her.

"A lot of up-and-down, Prudence kept having nightmares," Phoebe replied as Paige orbed in.

"Hay what's up buttercups," Paige said and always had a way to give even the most darkest moments a little levity.

"Hi Missy Paige, Where is Trinity?" Phoebe asks.

"Home talking to Henry, who by the way it completely surprised that he has daughter who is in her 30s," Paige replied as she put her hands in her pants pocket.

"Ladybug is 27," Phoebe said.

"From what I can tell Melinda is also in her 30s," Piper added.

"Did you guys talk about anything?" Paige asks.

"No she went right to bed on the couch in our room," Piper replied.

"I think they were just exhausted," Phoebe said as Mel came down the steps. "Hi sweetie how did you sleep?" she asks.

Mel pondered the question and replied coldly,"The sky is dark and the hills are white. As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night, And this is the song the storm-king sings, As over the world his cloak he flings," she replied and headed to the kitchen.

"Eugene Field," Phoebe said as she recall the lullaby from one of her literary classes.

"Ok," Paige said as Piper kept her eyes on her daughter as she left the room.

"Its part of a lullaby," Phoebe said noticing slight confusion on her sister's face.

"Not to change the subject, but we probably should get Grams and mom back including Wyatt and Chris, I don't want to mess up whatever future is left," Piper said.

"I would not do that just yet," a young man said and they all quickly straightened their postures as anyone who just appeared in the manner most of the time was a demon. Once they got a good look at him they smiled as they recognized him.

"Kevin, wow you have not aged one bit," Phoebe said.

"Elder perk?" Paige asks and he nodded but then he raised his hands slightly and stretched out his fingers and a sphere grew from his body and engulf the entire house.

"What was that?" Piper asks.

"I need our conversation to be private," he replied.

"So we are in the dome of silence," Phoebe said and he looked at her oddly," Sorry before your time."

"Why does our conversation need to be kept quiet?" Piper asks getting to the point as Mel entered the room while Leo came down with little Chris in his arms.

"Hello Melinda its good to see you free," Kevin said but she did not reply while holding a can of pop. But her eyes did most of her talking and they were firmly set upon him.

"The features of your face do not recall a memory," she said and walked over to her parents.

"It's okay Mel we know him," Phoebe said as she could tell that her niece was extremely suspicious.

"Sorry I'm not trusting of people in robes, it always seems like their hiding something," Mel said and Kevin smiled slightly.

"May we talk?" he asks.

"You have my imprimatur," Mel replied and Piper looked at her daughter proudly at her use of vocabulary.

"You're right about none of this being an accident, someone brought your prison to the manner knowing that future Wyatt would be drawn to it and be able to open it," Kevin said.

"But isn't it risky having them here for so long, what about changing the future?" Leo asks while Chris was asleep in his arms and Piper rubbed her son's back.

"Everything is a risk but you could always do a spell or take them back to before they were brought here. I have disturbing news that is not addressed would change the future in ways you could never imagine," he replied.

"When the other elder, you know the one you got the power from said he foresaw the special child I was caring, was he referring to."

"Melinda," Kevin completed Piper's sentence.

"It wasn't Wyatt?" Leo asks.

"No his power is immense and can see extremely far into the future," Kevin replied.

"So what's the disturbing news besides everything else that just happened?" Paige asks.

"Gideon is back," he replied in the room went dead silent until a vase exploded on the table that was in the Fourier.

"Piper," Phoebe said as she had to back away from her older sister because of the immense emotional blast that was hitting her head.

"How Leo killed him?" Piper asks as her body almost trembled.

"We don't know but something or someone brought him back, and unfortunately his influence did not die so quickly," Kevin replied.

"What are you saying?" Paige asks.

"I don't know how many but there are elders who see Wyatt as a threat and believe he will turn," Kevin replied and then looked up the staircase to see the adult Wyatt standing there. Piper turned around and saw her oldest son lowering his head almost shamefully.

"I'm going to kill them," Piper said through her teeth.

"Dark days are coming and there is much to learn, there is much you need to understand. They will stop at nothing to do what they believe is for the greater good," Kevin said.

"He's right here can't they tell he is good now?" Leo asks as the memories came flashing back of Gideon.

"To them it's not a question of if, but only a question of when. War is coming Leo and they will unleash things I never thought they would ever do."

"You will need all of you, the hell five future Wyatt and Chris, even your mother and grandmother," Kevin said.

"I'm used to war as my thoughts have always been bloody, or nothing worth," Mel said and sat down on the couch while drinking her soda.

Everyone stood there shaking their head in mostly disbelief that this was happening once again.

"Piper take Chris, I want to get Wyatt," Leo said and handed over his youngest son over to her. He then made his way up the stairs but stopped when he saw adult Wyatt looking at him. His eyes were beginning to water as he overheard the conversation.

"I'm sorry dad," Wyatt said and looked away.

"Wyatt none of this is your fault son, never be sorry for something you have not done," Leo said and hugged him tightly as Wyatt's eyes set on Piper's. She pressed her lips together and smiled lovingly while trying to keep the tears away. Leo relinquished his grasp and went to get little Wyatt. Melinda on the other hand showed very little emotion as she was constantly reminded of his betrayal every time she looked at her prison.

"You need to go but keep your conversations about what we talked about to a minimum, or find a way to protect yourselves from prying ears," Kevin said.

"I may be able to come up with a spell," Paige said.

"Don't you know the elders that are responsible?" Piper asks.

"No they went into hiding," he gave one last look at Melinda," Get back what was lost Mel, they may not know you in their time, but they can know you in this one," he finished and orbed away.

Wyatt came down the steps as Chris orbed down after waking up. Penny, Prudence and Patty also arrived as Coop brought them from Phoebe's and his apartment. Paige called Henry so their could bring Trinity. Jack and Astra stayed at magic school for the night.

"I'm glad this house is big," Trinity said as the living room was full of past present and future family members.

"Hay sweetie," Paige said as she walked over to her husband and newly found daughter. "Did you sleep ok?" she asks.

Trinity smiled as she has not seen her mother in over 10 years. It was the first time that Paige got a good look at her when she was not soaked to the bone after being released. Her hair was a dark red and curled slightly as it cascaded down her shoulders. She was not as fair skinned as she was but she definitely had her father's eyes. She was well toned but did have a small scar on her shoulder.

"It's better than sleeping in water, I can see why waterbeds went out of style," Trinity replied and she apparently also inherited Paige's awkward humor.

"We need to talk," Mel said in her normal serious tone and Trinity tilted her head slightly to look around her mother.

"It's always work with you isn't it?" Trinity ask and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"You missed a lot while you were in Lala land," Mel said and stood up from her seat.

"I used to visit Lala land on occasion and then it kind of became permanent," Trinity said and shrugged her shoulders.

"We need to go back to magic school and talk to Jack and Astra while I wait for my essentials to arrive," Mel said.

"Wait Mel Magic school is ran by demons now," Piper said and Mel looked at her coldly that even Phoebe could feel.

"Not for long," Mel said and walked over to Trinity.

"Now, for God's sake Mel I haven't even had coffee, I don't work well without coffee," Trinity said.

"It's no use just grab a cup and lets get this over with," Prudence said as knowing to argue with Melinda was not a good direction to take.

"We can take you up," Chris offered as Leo came down with younger Wyatt in his arms.

Mel hesitated for a moment before replying," No Trinity can take us, we need to talk alone."

"Suit yourself," Chris said and could not help the temptation of tickling little Wyatt. The older one began to giggle slightly and then looked at his younger brother.

"Stop that," he said.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Chris said while trying not to laugh.

"Ok you too don't pick on each other's little selves, it's just weird," Piper said and walked over to Mel." When will you be back?"

"Soon, I need to set up shop in the attic to begin making what I need," Mel replied and put her hand on Trinity shoulder.

"Coffee," Trinity said with her hand turned upright and a to go cup of Starbucks appeared in her hands.

"Could have got me one," Prudence jealously said.

"Can we just go?" Mel said impatiently and Trinity orbed but not how they were used to seeing it, it was as fast as lightning and more of a stream then orbs.

"What the hell was that?" Paige asks.

"A faster way of traveling apparently," Phoebe replied.

"What are you saying, that my orbing is slow?" Paige asks while going to the kitchen.

"Nope but her's was faster," Phoebe replied and followed her as Piper put Chris in the play pin with Wyatt who were both in the in between world of sleep and wake. She ran her hand over Wyatt's head as her oldest son put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry mom, it will be ok," Wyatt said as she put her hand on his.

"I hope so," Piper said and turned to face him. "Wyatt please try to find a way to connect to her."

"I'm not the one who's pissed, she is and I can't blame her," he said and looked at the metal object that held her. Penny was also looking it over again and this time Piper was not going to let her get away with a nonchalant answer they got yesterday.

"Okay spill it," Piper said as she walked over to her.

"You may want to sit down," Penny said and gave the same expression that Piper gives when a serious talk is about to begin. The straightening of posture, the focusing of the eyes and the slow shallow breaths.

Back at magic school Trinity satisfied everyone's needs for coffee or other kind of energy drinks by orbing them to them. The first thing they noticed when they arrived was the burn marks and the smell of smoke.

"I see you had company," Mel said as they all stood in a circle.

"They were very surprised," Jack said and smiled confidently.

"So what's the news?" Astra asks getting to the point.

"War," Mel replied.

"With whom?" Jack asks.

"Elders," Trinity replied.

"Can I go back into my prison now?" prudence asks jokingly.

"We dealt with worse," Mel said.

"I think its the whole point of going to war right after we just got out," Jack said while sharpening one of his knives.

"It's what we are good at," Mel reminded them.

"And what about you, you don't exactly have all of your accessories?" Trinity ask.

"A situation that will be rectified very quickly," Mel replied.

"So we have to save the very man that basically sent us to hell in a handbasket?" Jack asks while looking up over his brow.

"Your the gambler you tell me," Mel said.

"He's good now you know, I can tell," Prudence said.

"He's mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf," Mel said as her hologram appeared.

"I have obtained what you asks and it is in a warehouse, I assume you will use orbeing to retrieve it," the man said.

"Good then we need to get started," Mel said as Prudence's eyes went white.

"Incoming?" Jack asks.

"Yes," Prudence replied as her eyes went back to normal.

"We need the practice," Mel said and Jack handed her a dagger.

"Just until you get your stuff ready," he said.

Back at the manner the rest of the family was now in the living room as Penny was getting a mixture of gazes. Some were horrified and others were confused.

"You did what?" Piper asks breaking the silence.

"Piper I was devastated after your mother died, I know more then anyone what it is like to lose a child," Penny replied in her defense.

"So you used black magic?" Phoebe asks.

"No she came close but I stopped her," Patty said while standing next to her mother.

"What does this have to do with Mel?" Paige asks.

"I just recognized the symbols and the spell, but I don't understand is why he used it to imprison her," Penny replied.

"So let me get this straight, you were willing to do a spell that would bring our mother back, but unfortunately it would bring something back dark with it?" Piper asks.

"Yes, but I was going to keep the darkness away," Penny replied and everyone focused on the object that was still firmly placed in the living room.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said.

"Wyatt did not make this did he?" Piper asks."You did."

Penny let her body slumped slightly as she recalled the drawing and writing the spell that would create it," He must have found my black book," she said and sat down a crossed from them.

"That doesn't answer anything, you said that you have to bring someone back in order to trap the darkness," Patty added.

"What would Wyatt want to bring back?" Paige said and looked at her nephew who was starting to feel like an outcast.

"Chris," Piper chimed in.

"What?" Chris asks like she was wanting to ask him something.

"No honey, he wanted to bring you back," Piper replied as she sat there almost in a daze.

"Bring him back from what?" Wyatt asks.

"Death," Phoebe replied and Chris swallowed hard.

"Which means there still was good in him," Leo said hopefully.

"How dad I imprisoned my sister, how is that good," Wyatt said and walked away.

"No honey please understand you're not the same man anymore and you wont be," Piper said as she got up to keep him from leaving.

"Oh god," Paige said while holding her stomach.

"What – what is it?" Phoebe asks.

"We need to go to magic school now!" Paige said and Penny with Patty stayed behind with Leo as the others orbed up.

The moment they arrived there was chaos ensuing around them. Prudence was in the middle as the others were fighting around her.

"Jack two o'clock!" she yelled and without even looking Jack tossed one of his daggers from his side as a demon shimmered in and was dead the moment he did.

"Astra 11!" Prudence yelled again and just as a demon shimmered in Astra already fired her power off and a hole was created in his chest by a beam of red light and then he exploded.

"Piper behind you!" She yelled and Piper turned to see a demon shimmering in and before he had time to react she blew him up.

"Mel 160," Prudence yelled and Mel turned as a energy ball hit her directly in the chest.

"NO!" Piper yelled but was stopped by Jack.

Mel let it hit her and it absorbed into her outfit.

"Analyzing, complete," a computer voice said as the demon was generating another. Mel turned her palm upwards and a energy ball formed in her hand.

"How she doesn't have any powers?" Phoebe asks as Mel tossed the energy ball back at him. He exploded the moment it made contact.

"Her outfit can duplicate most magic because it's energy," Jack replied.

"Jack back right shoulder!" Prudence said and jack without looking tossed a dagger behind him, killing the demon that shimmered in.

Prudence was moving her body slightly avoiding fireballs and energy balls as her eyes remained focused in front of her.

"Trinity left corner," she said and Trinity did her fast orbing as a demon shimmered in and was now behind the unknowing women who could now see a long dagger through her chest and she exploded.

"One more we should freeze him," Prudence said as Piper got ready and the moment he shimmered in, Piper froze the scene. She and unfroze her daughter and Jack and walked over to the demon.

"Just unfreeze his head," Mel said as she walked up to him. Piper hesitated for a moment as Mel looked back at her. She then did what she asks.

"What have you done to me?" he sneered.

"This is a warning, the hell five owns this place now and we don't like trespassers," Mel said as he looked around and could tell his companions were dead.

He nodded and Piper unfroze him and he shimmered away immediately. "Are you ok?" Piper asks her daughter while looking at the outfit that just saved her. It was all black with a long black coat and the stitching was immaculate almost seamless.

"I'm fine," Mel replied.

"How did you know what was going to happen?" Phoebe asks prudence while also checking her over to make sure she had no injuries.

"D.O.A prem," she replied and now everyone's curiosity was piqued.

"Come again?" Phoebe asks.

"I can see 10 seconds ahead of any fight, they were dead the moment they arrived," She replied and Phoebe smiled at her daughter's capability.

"Jack you froze?" Piper asks.

"Because I'm mortal like Mel," he replied as he went around and picked up his knifes. He was in his 40s and had a five o'clock shadow and he had a few scars on his cheek and forehead. He was wearing something that looked more like it belonged in the 15th century but had a modern twist. He had armor on his chest and shoulders but it had a bluish glow to it. He also was wearing a hood that covered his hair and a little of his eyes. Astra was wearing normal clothing a black tank top with tan cargo pants as her tattoos stopped glowing the orange color they were before. Her dark almost black hair was long and in a ponytail.

"Oh," Piper said.

"Is everyone okay?" Paige asks as her daughter walked up to her.

"To quote someone I know, peachy," she replied and looked at her aunt Piper who smiled.

"That was pretty cool," Chris said.

"Why are you guys called the hell five?" Phoebe asks.

"Even hell runs from us," Mel replied.

"We need to get back and summon your angel of destiny," Piper said as she did not like leaving younger Wyatt alone for too long.

"And Phoebe and I need to work on a dome of silence of our own," Paige said.

They gathered whatever they may need from magic school and orbed back down to the manner. "Thank god, you guys ok?" Leo asks as he went to Piper.

"Yeah I think they are going to be just fine," Piper replied as she kissed him.

"Piper," Grams said nervously.

"Grams not now, I need to feed the boys and get something to eat myself," Piper said as she was not in the mood to hear excuses about what they talked about earlier.

"Want some help?" Chris asks.

"Yes," Piper said and patted her younger son on the back.

Phoebe looked at her daughter and began to take in her features. She had very short hair which was odd considering when she saw ladybug in her premonitions, she had long hair. It reminded her of when she went short a few years back.

"Trinity can you orb us to the warehouse?" Mel asks.

"Sure, do you think it will fit?" she asks.

"Yes I've already calculated the space required," Mel replied.

"Course you have, you know Aunt Piper be thankful she did not help you in the kitchen, she measures everything," Trinity said and smiled as Piper stopped for a moment while looking at her daughter who just rolled her eyes.

"I can come and help," Wyatt asks.

"No we got it," Mel said as Trinity looked at her cousin apologetically before orbing away.

Chris was helping Piper in the kitchen when Wyatt walked in.

"Give it time sweetie," Piper said as she pulled out a skillet to cook some eggs while Chris prepared the spices and other ingredients. "Thank you peanut," she said and Chris heard a snicker come from his older brother.

"Mom don't call me that," Chris said.

"Oh don't be so prideful and mix this," Piper said as she handed him a bowl of egg yolk's.

"Yeah peanut," Wyatt said and smiled.

"Especially you," Chris said while pointing at him and taking the bowl from his mother.

She truly smiled for the first time in a while, it was nice having her sons there helping her in the kitchen. Now if only she could get her daughter to actually talk to her other than a few syllables or hard looks. They heard a crash above them.

"Oh what now?" Wyatt asks as they all ran for the attic. When Piper tried to open the door something was blocking it.

"Guys what's going on?" Piper asks as a large box was blocking her from entering.

"You were saying?" Trinity ask as she was surrounded by boxes and pinned in.

Mel rolled her neck slightly," apparently the attic is larger in the future," she said not wanting to admit that she may have calculated wrong.

"You're impossible," Jack said as he tried to move but found he was pinned in like the rest of them.

"Mom go get something to eat, we will take care of this," Chris said and Piper reluctantly went back downstairs to finish what she started.

After a few spells from Wyatt, they were able to make room to maneuver and begin the unboxing of what Melinda needed to create her new weapons system. Piper managed to finish breakfast as her sisters lingered in the kitchen. Penny and Patty kept an eye on the little ones as Penny was trying to figure out how she could make up for what she's done, or think she's done.

Phoebe Was nibbling on some strawberries as Piper prepared a plate for each of them. "They fight as one," she said.

"What?" Piper asks.

"They know each other like we do," Phoebe replied.

"Now that I know what she looks like and talks like, what if we change them somehow by fixing this?" Paige asks.

"Isn't that the point?" Piper asks.

"Wyatt and Chris don't know Trinity or Prudence either so the same thing happened to them that happened to Melinda," Phoebe replied.

"We need to take one step at a time here, their after my son again Phoebe and I can only deal with one thing at a time, or you will have a sister with a nervous breakdown," Piper said as she gathered the plates that had scrambled eggs and bagels. "Help with these."

Phoebe and Paige took the subsidence upstairs to the attic as the others were setting up the equipment and other materials. Melinda was sitting at a small desk soldering while her little robot friend did the small delicate work she could not reach. It was a plate size flat object made out of steel and had electrical wires the size of a hair and even smaller on its inner circumference. On one side of the room Trinity was separating minerals and other organic material including fish and other deep-sea creatures that can only be found in the abyss. Leo was helping as well as he was good with his hands and wanted to be close to his daughter but she was so focused on what she was doing that very few words were spoken. Wyatt and Chris tried to help as much as they could but most of this technology is foreign to them.

"I see you rated NASA," Jack said as he pulled out some round cylinders from a box.

"Nothing they will miss," Mel said as Piper walked in and put the plate of food on the table." Thank you."

"Your welcome, so what's his name?" Piper asks referring to the little robot and it looked up with those big black eyes and even smiled slightly.

"It doesn't have a name, it's not real," Mel replied while continuing to solder.

"But it's so cute, yes you are, yes you are," Phoebe said and it even giggled.

"It's her good side," Trinity said as Mel gave her a hard look. "Love you." she added and continued her unboxing.

Piper began to play with her hands uncomfortably," So what are you working on?" she asks and Mel let out a heavy sigh.

"A device that will allow me to select weapons," Mel replied.

"I don't quite understand, how can bullets kill demons?" Paige asks as Phoebe was playing with Mel's little helper.

"They are filled with potions and some are blessed by Trinity and Prudence," Mel replied as she cleared her throat and the little robot lowered its head and went back to work.

"Sorry," Phoebe whispered as she apparently got the little guy in trouble.

"Fine they can call you that but I will not," Mel said as it made a humming noise while speaking to her.

"How can you understand it?" Piper asks and everyone in the room let out a heavy sigh of their own.

"The tones it symbolizes Morse code," Mel replied," and he wants you to call him Terminator," she said and shook her head as it nodded.

"Ok Terminator it is," Phoebe said.

"Are you going to eat?" Leo asks noticing her food remained untouched while everyone else seemed to be starving.

"I will," Mel replied and continued working.

"Sweetie you need to eat," Leo said in as soft and loving tone and Mel looked into his concerned eyes. She never really met her father only in pictures. Her Chris hated him but she really did not feel much in either direction.

"Fine," she said and took a bite of her bagel. The newly named little robot hovered over to Piper and had something in its small hand. Piper put her hand out to receive whatever it was going to give to her and it smiled slightly and landed on her palm. She could feel a warm burst of air from its feet. It looked up at her and then open his little hand and pressed it against her palm. Piper was not sure what to expect as it probably would be the size of a penny but it looked like a piece of cloth that came from Mel's outfit. She looked at it oddly trying to make sense of it as her sisters were also unclear of the gift. Then the cloth seem to come to life and exorbitant her skin and she felt a small electrical pulse as threads smaller than a hair began to spiral around her wrist and continued up her arm. She began to panic not sure what was happening as Melinda finally looked up to see what her little friend was up too.

"NO!" Mel yelled and got up quickly but it was too late as the threading continued and was now covering half her body.

"Paige orb her out of it," Phoebe said panicked.

Piper went to her knees as it felt like small pins and needles puncturing every part of her for skin. It was like having Acupuncture performed all at once and she closed her eyes tight while some of the small threads went to the back of her neck. Paige immediately grabbed Piper as Leo also tried to get close but Mel stopped them.

"No don't interfere," Mel said and grabbed Piper's arms. "Look at me!" she said as for the first time they saw true emotion coming from her and it was worry. Piper did what she asks and looked into her daughter's eyes as she could feel changes occurring. Everyone stood in the room not moving as Wyatt moved over to her, ready to heal if necessary.

"Holy shit," Jack said and smiled slightly.

"What is going on?" Leo asks.

"Something I thought that could not be done," Mel replied and never took her eyes off of her mother's.

"It's rejected everyone," Trinity chimed in.

Piper was breathing in heavily as she was trying to get control of her body again while things she has forgotten years ago were coming back. All the things she learned in high school and prior that were hidden away in the deep recesses of her mind were now unleashed. She looked up as the process finished and she was wearing the exact same outfit as her daughter. I know algebra and geometry, I forgot that stuff years ago," She then cringed a little,"Ok that I would have liked to stay forgotten," she said.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing," Piper replied not going to bring it up. "How?"

"It's almost impossible to explain, I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to do that," Mel replied and gave a pissed off look to Terminator as it moved away and hid behind Trinity.

Piper stood up with the help of her sisters and Leo guided her to a seat so she could rest. "What do you mean it rejected everyone?" Paige asks.

"The suit is a living thing it's made out of nanotechnology not to mention massive AI. It works like a donor at least in theory, I've tried to give this to them but it rejected them and almost killed them," Mel said and ran her hand through her hair.

"What does this mean?" Piper asks.

"Welcome to evolution," Melinda replied and turned up her hand. A energy ball formed and she closed her hand and it went away. Piper did the same and was shocked when a energy ball formed as was everyone else.

"Wait that is an evil power," Paige said.

"No its just energy it doesn't matter how it's created," Mel corrected her as Piper closed her hand to distinguish it.

"Mel I don't know about this," Piper said as it felt odd and out of place.

"Will it affect her powers?" Leo asks.

"No it shouldn't, but this is uncharted territory it's never worked for anyone else until now," Mel replied.

To be continued...


	3. It ain't the Easter Bunny

A/N:

Kimojuno: Thank you for catching that, I will fix it soon and reload the doc.

Thanks for the reviews. I plan on putting what the outfits look like on my website. Henry, Leo, Pheobe and Paige will be getting some tech help as well. But only Piper can use the duplicate of Mel's outfit.

Coop and the other husbands will be more prominent in the next chapter as they to try to connect with their children.

Chapter 3

It ain't the Easter Bunny

Piper was looking at her self in the mirror at her new outfit and after eight years of being put into the worst costumes ever, this one was impressive. Its black almost leathery appearance was strong yet seductive. She turned around slightly to see the back of the long black coat that had a abstract symbol in red was embroidered on it. She took off the coat and now got a look at the shirt underneath that had fine detailing of a intricate floral pattern that was a grayish color and was just offset from the black. Her sleeves were a deep red and almost look like snake skin in texture. The black vest had three straps on its back and looked like it held something in place, like a sword.

"Looking hot sis," Phoebe said as she startled her oldest sister.

"Its not bad, you know compared to what we've been put in before," Piper said and put the coat back on.

"I got some news from Kevin," Phoebe said as they walked downstairs while Mel and the others were continuing to work.

"And."

"It sounds like we have some time," Phoebe replied as Prudence came out of the attic and quickened her step to catch up to them.

"How much time?" Piper asks.

"About three weeks, at least that's what he saw in his vision," Phoebe replied and smiled at her daughter. "Hay ladybug," she said.

"Mom I'm an adult you know," prudence said as her face blushed slightly.

"You're still my ladybug," Phoebe said.

"Does Mel have a nick name?" Piper asks and Prudence pondered the question.

"Um she has quite a few, none of which are pleasant but in the group she goes by the engineer," prudence replied.

"Do you want to be called Prudence or Prue?" Phoebe asks.

"Prue's ok the other one makes me sound old," she replied.

"Prue it is," Phoebe said and put her arm over her shoulder.

Piper watched as the two walked away together and could not help to feel envious at the relationship they had already, as she felt like a stranger to her daughter. Leo was in worse shape as she never really spoke two words to him, mostly because she never knew him in the dark future. He was trying to get close as he did not want a repeat of Chris to happened again. She took one more look at the attic but she needed to prepare a spell to call Mel's angel of destiny and find out what is going on with her or get some guidance of were to go next.

Paige was in the attic standing next to Trinity as she was working on some of the deep sea creatures. Some were alive as others where dead. She was surgically removing small veins and other parts she could not recognize.

"What are you doing?" Paige asks.

"Bioluminescence and energy," Trinity replied as she handed one of the bluish colored veins to Terminator who took it over to Melinda.

"When a suitable acceptor is in close proximity, the blue light energy is captured by RET. The acceptor in BRET2 is a GFP variant (GFP2) that is engineered to maximally absorb the energy emitted by the

Rluc/DBC reaction," Mel said as she put the small vain in place on her device that she was working on.

"Ok for the none geniuses in the room," Paige said.

"It transfers a small amount of energy to something that can turn it into a lot, I also found a way to to make recycle itself," Mel said as the device came to life and glowed blue on the inside.

"Oh my god perpetual motion," Paige said as she watched the glow get brighter as it lit one end then the other, going back and forth. All she could do was shake her head side to side in amazement. "just out of curiosity what could that power?"

"A small city," Mel replied as she stood up and ran her hand over the top," And all of my devices." she continued as all the things they were working on hummed and lit up in the room. Wireless power that would never need to be recharged and all from some of the smallest creatures in the sea and other everyday materials found on the earth.

"Does this mean we can take a break?" Jack asks.

"You didn't do any work," Mel said and he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"So what is all this stuff supposed to do?" Paige asks as she picked up a small silver ball that was the size of a baseball. Mel took it out of her hand and tossed it into the air and it hovered above them. "Ok how the hell is it doing that?"

"Magnetic pull of the Earth, all you have to do is figure out the balance," Mel replied and Paige could see her begin to almost be digitize in front of her. It was like zooming in on a picture and seeing just the pixels, but they were much smaller and happening much quicker. Mel was gone and then was back near the ball and then landed on her feet.

"Teleporting, you created teleporting," Paige said and could not help her eyes from wandering slightly at the astonishment.

"Yeah you could call it that," Mel said as the ball joined the others on the table. "Oh I may need your assistance later, I found a large armory and need to set up some things there."

"Sure, wait when you mean large armory do you mean military?" Paige asks a little concerned of potentially breaking into a government facility.

"They do have the best stuff," Mel replied and gave a small smile as she went back to working. Paige pressed her lips together slightly as she felt a sense of worry and what this would entail.

Downstairs Prue and Phoebe were looking through some clothing that she could wear as all they had was what was in the capsule.

"It looks like we are about the same size," Phoebe said as she handed her a blouse but Prue looked uncomfortable. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah its just I'm used to wearing kick ass attire and not something that shows the skin, mostly because it ends up scarred," Prue replied and Phoebe could see that she was covered from head to toe for the most part.

"Oh ok, um we could go shopping," Phoebe said and smiled.

"Don't we have the war issue to deal with?"

"Not for awhile and it would give us some time together," Phoebe replied.

"Ok let me tell Mel," Prue said and ran upstairs. Phoebe began to fold the things she picked out for her and closed her eyes tight as Piper put her hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah I just want to her like me," Phoebe replied and felt ridiculous even saying it.

"I know the feeling," Piper said as a small light came out from her wrist and then a hologram appeared. Phoebe stumbled backwards and tripped over the Ottoman as Piper backed into a wall. "Prue," she gasped out.

"I am your internal program, sorry I used an image that you found pleasing or familiar," the hologram said showing no emotion.

Leo came in with his sons from the kitchen and now all eyes were set on the hologram of the dead sister.

"You – you can't just show like that," Piper said as she put her hand to her chest.

"I did not mean to frighten you, I can change my appearance if you like?" it asks.

No one replied as they seem to be in shock or not sure of their decision.

"No its ok," Phoebe said somewhat out of breath as she stood up and walked closer to the hologram, looking over every feature. She looked at Piper who had her mouth slightly agape and could not believe likeness.

"You're just a program right?" Piper asks as she stood up.

"Yes," it replied and Piper nodded but had trouble keeping her eyes on it.

"I should come back later as your heart rate is quite elevated," it said and went back into Piper's wrist.

"Ok honey just breathe, just breathe," Phoebe said as Prue came downstairs and could tell that something was off.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Nothing, its fine I just didn't know about the internal program thing, go shopping and have fun," Piper replied as Leo walked over to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah fine um we need to summon her angel of destiny," Piper replied and could feel her heart rate slow down.

"Don't you need all three of us?" Phoebe asks.

"No with mom here and Grams, it should be enough," Piper replied.

"Go have fun," Leo said while rubbing Piper's back.

"Want some company?" Chris asks as he did not have any clothing besides what he had on.

"I would love that, is that ok Prue?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah Chris and I did a lot of stuff together," Prue replied but got a confused look from Chris. "Right the other one."

"Well lets go and Piper if you need me just call ok," Phoebe said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Um dad I kind of need some money, wasn't expecting on being thrown into the past," Chris asks somewhat shyly.

"No problem son," Leo said and pulled out his wallet and gave him a credit card. "You can forge my name right?"

"Yeah," Chris replied with a wide smile and nodding signifying he's done it before." I mean sure I think I can."

"Smooth," Wyatt said as Leo looked at Piper.

"What?" she asks noticing the look of disapproval.

"He got that from you," Leo said and Piper just rolled her eyes while exhaling deeply.

Phoebe, Prue and Chris left to go shopping as Piper called her mother and grandmother back from her father's apartment to do the spell. They went up to the attic as the others went back to magic school leaving Mel to confront her so called destiny.

"Piper you should see some of this stuff," Paige said referring to Melinda's ingenious inventions.

"I know I'm wearing it remember," Piper said as she was wanting to get this over with and was still a little shaken from the hologram projection of Prue. "Ok here we go."

"Power of Three, we summon thee. And call to us, Melinda's Angel of Destiny," Piper, Paige and Patty said while holding hands. The little white ball floated down from the ceiling then began to fly about the room clumsily. It finally formed into a man who was facing the wall as all them were a little concerned about who they just called.

"What is it!" he yelled and turned around to face them, "Oh its you," he snarled.

"Clyde?" Piper asks as she remembered him when Paige went to the past to see how her parents died.

"Well I ant the Easter Bunny," he replied and walked over to them. He was still unshaven and his hair was a tattered mess.

"Wait your the past guy?" Paige asks while tilting her head.

"I got promoted," he replied and looked at Mel who was not amused as her normal hard expression seem to match his.

"Was it your cheerful disposition?" Mel asks.

"Don't sass me kid," he said as Piper was already losing her patience.

"Suffer no delusions, I can kill you," Mel said and he narrowed his expression.

"First don't talk to her like that, and second I don't care the reasons why your are her Angel of destiny because we need answers now," Piper said and for a moment her and her daughter showed a lot of resemblance.

He straightened his robe and crossed his wrists in front of them signifying he was listening. "What would you like to know?"

"Oh for starters who did the spell that brought her down from magic school?" Paige asks.

"Old magic brought her to you and you will need to find the one they call Toniz," Clyde replied.

"Ok so what is he, leprechaun, fairy?" Paige asks.

"He belongs to the clan called vultures," he replied.

"Clan, I didn't know they had clans?" Piper asks.

"Astra she is a vultures," Mel replied.

"What?" Leo asks as she looked nothing like anything he has even seen in the magical community. Clyde rolled his eyes as apparently he was going to have to go into more detail.

"The magical community you have dealt with is not the real one, they are exiles from a variety of clans. They make themselves look weak and powerless so they don't have to do anything. They also make themselves have the appearance of what you expect because what they really are, your mind may not be able to wrap around, like Astra," he replied.

"Wait this whole time that we have saved their butts, they could have done it themselves?" Piper asks.

"Yes," he replied.

"I don't feel so bad now that they don't like us," Paige added.

"They're known for being traitors and always choose to side with the most power," he said.

"Well they got that one wrong," Piper said.

"I can't be here all day, find Toniz and he will lead you to something else. Mel's destiny is complexed and extremely connected to the others. Right now it is still mate, neither forward or backward," he said and went away in the small ball of light he came in, but of course knocked over a lamp on the way out.

"That was useful," Paige said and sat down.

"How do we even get to this guy?" Patty asks.

"Something tells me it won't be easy," Piper replied.

Phoebe, Chris and Prue were sitting at the café enjoying a lunch as they finish shopping. They did not get much mostly because they needed to get back and Chris did not want to max out the credit card.

"Thanks mom for the stuff," Prue said while eating her salad.

"Your welcome and you know Chris I could have took care of that for you," Phoebe said as Chris putt Leo's credit card away.

"Its ok, it helps me practice forging his name," Chris said.

"Report cards," Phoebe said as Piper was very good at changing grades on hers.

"Yeah, I mean not anymore of course," he said and looked at Prue. "So we were close in the other future?"

"Definitely, after mom died," she replied and then look at Phoebe who gasp as she covered her mouth.

"Aunt Phoebe your alive and well in our future ok," Chris said noticing the panic on his Aunts face.

"You and Piper raised us," Prue replied and then shut her eyes tight realizing her mistake.

"What do you mean us?" Phoebe asks.

"My sister," Prue replied and began to bury her head into her salad as a tear came down her face. Phoebe did not need an explanation as she felt the heartbreaking loss.

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry," Phoebe said and put her hand on her daughters.

"If we fix this does that mean she will be ok?" Prue asks as she brought her eyes back up to meet her mothers.

"Yes I will not lose any of my kids," Phoebe replied and squeezed her hand.

"What about me and Mel, were we close?" Chris asks as he wanted to change the subject slightly.

Prue shook her head up and down and smiled. "Very, I mean she is hard to get along with mostly because she thinks differently, but when he came time to fighting you guys worked in unison. I think some of it was because you had a common enemy," she replied.

"Wyatt," Chris said somberly.

"I do have one question, how did you get that necklace for free?" Phoebe asks as she recalled the exchange between her daughter and the salesman.

"My nickname besides ladybug, is the librarian," Prue replied but only received quietness," I can read people really well and manipulate them to do what I want. The nickname is not literal its symbolic, I use information against people," she continued.

"Oh is that a power?" Chris asks.

"Nope just something I had to learn to survive," she replied.

"Isn't it just an elegant way of shoplifting?" Phoebe asks as she laughed a little.

"In a way but I don't get arrested for it, like you. Oh yeah I know about your teenage years mom," Prue replied and they all giggled as they finished their meal.

To be continued..


	4. Uncomfortable Encounters

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and tell me what you think about the trailers I have done for this story. I think I may have found a way to do some scenes in video using after effects and some other programs.

Chapter 4

Uncomfortable Encounters

Phoebe and Prudence arrived home from a shopping trip carrying a few bags filled with woman's delights charmed style. Black cargo pants and hiking boots for added traction were just some of the ensemble's that overflows from the small plastic bags. Piper was fidgeting with her outfit that seem to have a mind of its own while Grams played with little Chris and Wyatt. Penny was making lunch and was enjoying being with her daughters as they were grown. Paige was helping her in the kitchen and for a short time the worries of the world and the war to come seemed distant. Paige was enjoying the moment as well as she has never really spent time with her real mother. They were standing side-by-side doing a makeshift assembly line of lunch meat and dressings. Henry was at work to keep up appearances but that would end soon. Up at Magic school Penny and Astra looked through a few books.

"How is Trinity and Prue?" Patty asks.

"I don't know yet, they seem okay but every now and then they drift off and they eyes seemed filled with horrible memories," Paige replied as she put the sliced ham on the bread.

"Give it time, they have been through so much and now their world is completely changed," Patty said and put her hand on Paige's.

"Time is something we either have not enough of or to much," Paige said and squeezed back.

Chris was outside in the garage looking over the unfinished truck that he remembered working on with his dad.

"Chris," Leo said while walking in.

"Hay dad," Chris said and went to look under the hood of the 1941 ford.

"What do you think?" Leo asks while joining him.

"It's a pretty sweet ride in the future, Wyatt loves it," Chris replied and Leo could not help but smile brightly. "But mine is better," he added.

"Really, so me and you work on one together?" Leo asks.

"Yeah we do, I come home after work and we fix it up together," Chris replied as he began to play with some of the wiring.

"You know son we are going to fix all of this," Leo said as he grabbed a wrench.

"It's going to be interesting if we do have a sister like her considering her many talents. I can only imagine what she would add to this thing," Chris said.

"Probably a few rocket launchers," Leo said and they both laughed as they began to work on the truck together.

Jack was packing some things up in the attic as they were always used to being on the move and never stayed in one place very long. Wyatt walked in looking for Mel but was greeted with a very cold gaze from Jack.

"Hay what are you doing?" Wyatt asks.

"None of your business boy," Jack replied and continued his task.

"Excuse me?" Wyatt asks and his posture straightened as Jack did the same while turning around to face him.

"You heard me boy, you and I are not friends and I don't plan on making one, so scatter away, I have work to do," Jack replied as Wyatt was not one to be told to leave by someone he did not know.

"My name is Wyatt and don't call me boy," Wyatt's voice deepened while his hands made small fist and even seemed to glow slightly red. Jack who was not one to back down from a fight did the same and his armor radiator a blue mist.

"You don't frighten me boy," Jack's voiced darkened as he looked over his brow.

"I told you not -." Wyatt started to say but felt something cold and metal on the back of his neck.

Mel had a gun pressed against her brother's skin. Her trigger figure was slowly squeezing as Jack curled his lips.

"It's an odd thing, I dreamed of this day, I saw it play out in my head in all kinds of visions. The bullet leaving my gun and exiting through your skull. Even in slow-motion watching the blood move like rain in the wind. I'm I dreaming or will reality be not quite as interesting," She said and closed her eyes as her heart raced and her hand slightly shook.

"Mel don't," Piper said from the door with her hands ready to freeze her own daughter.

Melinda lowered the gun and it began to disassemble in her hands and turned to light as it disappeared into their cuff of her coat. "What is going on up here?" Piper asks.

"Slight disagreement," Jack replied as the bluish mist faded and Mel walked around to stand in between Jack and Wyatt.

Wyatt let his power submerge for the moment but he kept a close eye on both Mel and Jack. "Um Wyatt could you see what Paige is up too, we need to make sure the dome of silence is still working?"

Wyatt hesitated for a moment and began to walk past her." She put a gun to my head," he said and Piper could see disappointment and anger in his eyes.

"I am very aware of that Wyatt and I will take care of it," Piper said and he continued downstairs.

Piper took in a deep breath as she approached her daughter.

"Don't you every do that again, and Jack don't call him boy. I know he was evil in your future but is not in the new one, so please try to understand that," Piper said but Mel expression barely budge as Jack nodded slightly.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled from downstairs.

"We will talk later," Piper said and made her way out of the attic to see why her sister was yelling for her.

Mel walked over to Jack and silence filled the room until broken by her raspy voice. "Jack don't make trouble, you need to keep a low profile, they can't know what you are," she said and put her hand to his face. She could feel the stubble on her palm and even the scars that made their home on his cheek. He closed his I was enjoying the sensation as he has not felt it in years.

"Mel when do we get to have some time together?" he asks and put his hand to her face. She pulled away and began to head downstairs but looked back.

"When the world stops colliding with our desires," she replied and left the room. He paused for a moment and continued his packing.

Piper was already down the steps and now could see why Phoebe was yelling her name. "What are you a cockroach?" she said while everyone else was already in the living room.

"I think you're insulting the cockroaches," Paige said while standing next to Phoebe and Coop was standing slightly in front of his wife.

"It's always a pleasant greeting with you guys," Cole said and went to sit down but the chair he was about to rest in was quickly taken by Prue and he moved to another one as she smiled slightly.

"Quit with the crap Cole, why are you here?" Phoebe asks.

He was not quick to answer as Prue watched every body movement he made. His chest moved in and out quickly and he played with his fingernails on one hand. His jaw seemed to tighten as he moved around the room. She even watched how he walked, the lifting of his heel and the bending of his knee. Nothing was missed while she processed his body language.

"I'm here to help," he replied.

"He's lying," Prue said and it was not a shock to anyone.

"Cole," Phoebe said in a hard tone that he knew to well.

"Fine, it seems that the elders that you're fighting against have opened up holes in the different planes of existence and I can now travel freely between them," he replied.

Phoebe ran her hand through her hair and started to laugh as it all seems surreal," Just go Cole we don't need you," she said.

"You heard her, go," Coop said.

Piper could see the male testosterone kick in and Dan and Leo came to mind as the two men would puff their chests ready to fight for the one they loved.

"Coop is it?" Cole asks but everyone knew he was just buying time.

"You know who I am now go, before I make you go," Coop replied.

"Oh I thought cupids were all lovey-dovey," Cole said and gave that cocky smile that Phoebe sometimes loved but now hated.

"Why don't we see just how lovey-dovey I am," Coop said and stepped forward while clenching his fist. Cole put his hands up to stop a fight that he was not in the mood for.

"Whoa there big fella, I can help you know," he said.

"How?" Paige asks.

"You need help getting to other realms, the advantage of being in purgatory is that I traveled between all of them," he replied.

"Wait what you mean the elders opened up holes?" Piper asks as Cole looked at her outfit she was wearing.

"That's a new look for you, I like it," he said but Piper did not need to speak in order to get her point across. She inhale deeply through her nose and exhale while lowering her head looking over her brow. It was her very impatient look," Right don't miss that. Any who, from what I can tell the Elders that are in hiding are willing to do pretty much anything to kill Wyatt," he replied.

"Aren't they worried about exposure?" Paige asks.

"Nope their kind of crazy I think," he replied.

"Great, well that means they will make poor decisions," Phoebe said.

"Don't underestimate how powerful madness can be," Cole said while looking directly into Phoebe's eyes.

"Do you have your powers?" Mel asks.

"Yes all the ones I had and then some," he replied.

"Well that's just wonderful, are you invincible again?" Piper asks.

"Piper I have no desire to fight you or hurt your son, I can be a great ally."

"Or a great enemy," Prue added.

"Phoebe's daughter right?" he asks.

"How do you -?" Phoebe started to ask.

"Oh I have been eavesdropping," he cut her off.

"Paige you said that spell would keep them from hearing us," Piper said.

"No I was here when she cast it, so technically it does work or I think they would've attacked by now," Cole added.

"Cole you need to go we have way too much to deal with right now," Phoebe said and Cole nodded.

"Just say my name if you need me, it's been a while since I've had any action and need to exercise a bit, " he said and went away in a orange color light.

Phoebe put her hands on her hips and could feel panic rise in her as she started to pace.

"Honey he won't hurt you, you know that," Piper said in hopes to calm her younger sister.

"Piper I wish I could believe that but I don't trust him!" Phoebe shouted out as she could no longer keep her emotions and everyone else's in check. A few windows exploded and they all took cover for a moment as she cringed.

"What the hell was that?" Paige asks.

"I – I think I tapped into either yours or Wyatt's power," Phoebe replied as she remembered being able to do that as a empath years ago.

"Sweetie, there's a lot of power in this room so you need to get control," Piper suggested as she looked at Wyatt.

"Yeah I got that," Phoebe said while slowing down her breathing.

"On the bright side, it looks like you got your power back," Paige said with a smile.

"And not too soon I fear," Piper said as Leo and Chris came rushing in after hearing the commotion.

"Is everything okay?" Leo asks.

"No and yeah, Cole's back and Phoebe got her power tapping back," Piper replied and Chris and Leo looked at each other slightly confused.

Penny and Henry were at magic school with Trinity and Astra. They were looking up the black zodiac and trying to figure out how evil Wyatt managed to create the device that Penny drawled up.

"What I don't understand is Mel is not evil so why would he put her in it, considering it requires a dark force?" Penny asks.

"You really haven't seen her on a bad day," Astra said jokingly.

"What are you exactly?" Penny asks and Trinity snorted.

"It's complicated," Astra replied and Penny raised her eyebrows. "I know it is the family theme, but in time you will know," she said as Prue came across a book.

"Your not going to believe this, but it's not about capturing something dark, it's an exchange," Trinity said and showed them a picture of a drawing of the device that Penny did years ago.

"You didn't know about magic school, how did you know what this looks like?" Astra asks.

Penny closed her eyes as a very dark secret was about to be revealed.

To be continued...


	5. First attack

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and I have read chapters 1 and 4. I needed to fix some things and I wanted to start after the ultimate battle to keep things less confusing.

In the coming chapters the characters will begin to separate more as they head off to different clans to gather information and alliances. This will give me the opportunity to show the characters and their capabilities with powers. It will also help them connect to each other. Billy will be showing up shortly but I'm not sure how much she's going to be in the story as of yet.

Chapter 5

First attack

Henry could tell that Penny was extremely nervous when Trinity asks the question. For the first time since he's ever met her, she seems smaller as the once very strong woman seemed to crumble.

"Penny?" Henry asks as he walked over to her.

She sat down on the Victorian couch and looked him directly in the eyes. "I was going to exchange myself," she replied.

"What?" Astra asks as she brought the book large over to them.

"She was too young and I wanted her to be with her children, I was in a dark place Henry and it seemed like a way out and would have brought her back," she replied.

"So now the question, what was Wyatt willing to exchange for the five of us?" Trinity asks as she looked at the drawing, pondering the question.

"We should get back, this place is not safe," Henry suggested.

"I wouldn't worry about the demons, its the elders we need to concern ourselves with," Astra said and Trinity got them all together to fast orb back to the manner.

Phoebe was in the attic, trying to keep her distance from everyone as her new power could tap into Wyatt's or Chris's and god knows what would happen then.

"You ok mom?" Prue asks as she walked in.

"Yeah sweetie, just need to find a way to control this," Phoebe replied as her daughter sat next to her. "Just out of curiosity, why did you take that seat away from Cole?"

"I didn't want him to sit there, so I did," she replied nonchalantly. "Sorry it's an old habit, even the smallest of things I will try to manipulate people," she finished.

"Well considering it was him I don't really care, is there a way to manipulate him off the face of the planet?"

"Give me some time," Prue replied and they both smiled as she took her hand into hers.

"Prue if you need to talk about anything, you know that I'm here right?" Phoebe asks and squeeze her daughter's hand. Prue looked away slightly uncomfortable. "Prue?"

"I don't want to talk about it, its done and over with but if I need to I will," she replied as Piper came in with Paige.

"Prue could I talk to your mom for a moment?" Piper asks.

"Sure, Where is Mel anyway?" she asks.

"I think her and Chris went to find a armory," Piper replied.

"That should be interesting," she said while leaving the room gave and small smile as her back was turned to the others. Once the room was clear Piper shut the door.

"Okay I know that I'm avoiding you, but -"

"Its not that Phoebe," Piper cut her off and went to the book.

"Something happened earlier," Paige added.

"Did the source show up?" Phoebe asks jokingly.

"That would probably be easier to deal with," Piper replied as she found the page she was looking for.

Phoebe stood up and walked over to her sisters. "The truth spell?"

"Melinda had a gun to Wyatt's head and if Piper did not come in, she may have shot him," Paige replied.

"What?" Phoebe asks slightly horrified.

"I'm not saying that she's not my daughter, but Phoebe I can't see my own daughter doing that," Piper replied.

Phoebe put her hands in her back pocket and walked over to a table in the room. "Piper we have no idea what their lives were like in that other future, I mean Chris was dark and mysterious," she said and could see a flash of pain in Piper's eyes.

"Yeah but he never tried to hurt little Wyatt," Paige said.

"Listen we already know their our children and we already know they are from the other future, there's not much else they need to hide from us," Piper said.

"Okay and keep the questions simple only ask if there are actual children and don't go any further," Phoebe said as she was not ready to hear all the horrid details.

"What if they're not?" Paige asks as seeing the power some of them had, could be a problem. Piper took in a deep breath.

"Then we deal with it, I think we should make some potions just in case and get Leo along with mom out of here," Piper replied.

"Piper what are you hoping for?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know Phoebe, in truth she scares me, there is darkness in her eyes," Piper replied and went to gather some potion bottles.

"Aren't you worried about the suit, I mean it attached itself to you and might actually hurt you if you attack her," Paige asks.

Piper stopped for a moment as she has been too busy to even think about her new outfit. "Prue." she said and the hologram of Prue appeared.

"Yes," Prue said.

"Could this suit kill me?" Piper asks.

"No its primary function is to protect you, why?"

"Just curious," Piper replied.

"The road you are about to take will have many twists and turns, some you will expect others will be shrouded in fog. Remember it's not the light that makes someone what they are, it's the darkness," Prue said and went back into Piper's suit.

"Do you think she will warm Mel?" Paige asks as the technology was so advanced that maybe they were connected.

"That's why we do this quickly, Phoebe go get Prue and Paige call Trinity, we will wait until Mel gets here," Piper replied as Leo walked in with Wyatt.

"Did you talk to her yet?" Wyatt asks.

"No and I will but we need to handle this first," Piper replied.

"What's going on?" Leo asks noticing the uncomfortable demeanor between the two.

"She put a gun to my head," Wyatt replied and Piper pressed her lips together and folded her arms.

"Wyatt," she said.

"She what?" Leo asks as a vase exploded and they all looked at Piper.

"I didn't do it," she said and then all eyes set on Phoebe who wanted to find a hole to crawl into.

"Sorry I am still working on controlling it and it was Leo's emotion that caused it," Phoebe said as she looked at him.

"Ok we all need to calm down, Paige go get Trinity and Prue please?" Piper asks and Paige left the room as Mel teleported in with Chris.

"How did it go?" Phoebe asks not wanting to give any suspicion of what they were supposed to do.

"Fine," Mel replied coldly as it seemed to be her normal demeanor.

"Yeah it was a load of fun," Chris said and nodded a little as Trinity and Prudence walked in with Grams. Leo walked over to Mel but was stopped by Piper putting her hand on his arm. She squeezed and their eyes met and he backed off. Piper put her hands up and froze the scene. Mel along with Leo remain still as she went over to the book with her sisters.

"Wait what about Jack and Astra?" Paige asks.

"They don't matter, if they're not our children then it would be better to deal with them and not all five," Piper replied as Trinity and Prudence were slightly confused.

"Your doing the truth spell arunt?" Wyatt asks.

"Yes honey, we've been tricked before," Piper replied as she unfroze Leo and they started the spell as Trinity and Prudence stood there with their mouths slightly agape as they looked at Mel.

"Mom," Trinity said as they finished the spell. The white lights fell like small snowflakes as the spell took effect and Piper unfroze Mel.

Melinda knew the sensation and she turned and faced them. "Why did you freeze me?" she asks irritated.

"Are you my daughter?" Piper asks and held her breath as she was not sure what answer she wanted to hear. Mel gave a small snort and shook her head slightly side to side. The sisters' straightened as they might have gotten the answer they dreaded.

"Yes I am, but I know how the spell works and now its my turn," Mel replied and Piper could feel every muscle in her body tighten. "You don't want me to be do you?"

Piper's lower lip quivered and she had to look away as she could not lie," No," she replied and let the tears run freely. Mel stood silent for a moment as the answer was not a shock but she could not keep her heart from feeling the sting.

"I'm not the fuzzy warm child you met, I'm not a fairytale and this will not be a after-school special, there will not be a moral at the end of the story. When this is all said and done maybe your get your little girl, but me I will not exist. I was made of darkness and that is where I will go," Mel said and teleported away.

"You guys don't understand her, she has saved our butts more then once, I know she comes off cold and emotionless, but you don't know what she's lost, what she had to give up to keep the world from falling apart," Trinity said as a tear came down her face. Phoebe was pressed against the corner as the emotions in the room were becoming too much for her to handle.

"And before you even ask I am your daughter and Trinity is Aunt Paige's," Prudence said and Paige smiled but did not get the expression back as they left the room. Leo and Piper were in shock and seemed to be in a daze as Wyatt and Chris looked at each other.

Melinda teleported to the armory as she tried desperately to keep herself from feeling anything. Her little robot was setting up shop when it noticed its maker. It hovered over to her as she had the palms of her hands on the top of the long desk. Its big black eyes gazed up at her and somehow knew that she was hurting. It put its small hand on her's, she felt the cold metal touch her skin and could no longer contain her anger and hurt. With great force she tossed the little helper crossed the room and then watched in horror as it hit the wall hard. "No," she whimpered and ran over to it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said as she held it in her hands. It shook its head as though clearing out the cobwebs and then smiled at her as she held it to her chest. She took in a deep crackly breath and got her composure back and went to work on her knew armory.

Piper and Leo were sitting next to each other on the couch as Phoebe and Paige went to go talk to their children. Wyatt kneel down in front of his mother and he put his hand on hers.

"Considering what she did, I can't blame you no one can," Wyatt said in hopes to comfort her.

"I didn't even give her a chance to explain, I just assumed. How could I say that?" Piper asks and lowered her head feeling ashamed.

"We will talk to her, she needs to open up to us if she wants us to understand her," Chris said and put his hand on Leo's shaking shoulder.

Piper could not help but have flashbacks to when she was mean to Chris before she knew he was her son. This time she did know that Mel was her daughter and yet she was cruel.

"Come on Chris lets go find her," Wyatt said and stood up.

"How do you know where she is?" Leo asks.

"I have an idea," Wyatt replied as he had a hunch she would be at the armory.

"Wyatt tell her that I am so sorry and I want to get to know her," Piper said with blood shut eyes.

"I will mom and I love you," Wyatt said and orbed away with Chris.

Downstairs Phoebe was staring at the empty space that once contained Melinda's capsule. "Where the hell is it?" she asks.

"I don't know, it was here now its gone," Patty replied while holding little Wyatt.

"Cole," Phoebe said under her breath.

"Why would he want it?" Paige asked as he played with little Chris.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling," Phoebe replied.

"Can we get a break," Paige asks sarcastically as the front door slammed open and a man came rushing in holding a knife. His eyes were all white as he went right towards Patty.

"Oh my god, mom!" Phoebe yelled and went into action as she tackled him to the ground as another man came in with the same eyes.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled as Paige orbed a lamp, hitting him in the head, but there was more coming.

Prudence grabbed her head as sharp pain was running through it," Too many," she cringed out as the premonition was happening too quickly and too many scenarios were rushing through her head. Piper ran downstairs with Leo in tow as more people were rushing into the house.

"Freeze them!" Phoebe yelled as she punched a man and knocked him out. Piper tried to put the attacking group but they just kept coming. Little Wyatt put up his shield to protect themselves and Leo along with Chris. Patty was also inside it with Penny. Trinity and Prue were using their powers to incapacitate the ones they could but the doorway was overflowing with possessed humans carrying special daggers.

"Don't let them stab you," Leo yelled as he noticed that it looked like the one Gideon used to get through Wyatt's shield and killed the other Chris.

Piper was backing up as the backdoor opened and she used her exploding power on the floorboards in hopes to distract or slow them down. "Piper get in here now!" Patty yelled while Penny was sending some humans towards the wall. Piper made a run for it as some of the human enemies blocked her path.

"Shit, Leo get out of here with them," Piper said but the next thing she saw was a tip of a blade come inches away from her face as it went through the head and out of the mouth of one of the humans that was about to kill her.

"Wyatt can't orb for some reason," Leo said as his children began to cry, he looked up and saw Mel standing behind the man she just pushed the sword through as the rest of her body became solid after teleporting. She generated a hand gun and began to fire on the possessed humans. Trinity pulled out a glowing blue dagger and stabbed the ones that were using theirs to get through the shield. Prue grab her head as to many images and scenarios were causing an overload.

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled and ran over to her and pulled her into Wyatt's shield. Paige stood horrified as her daughter killed one after the other without even a flinch.

"Mel shield now!" Trinity yelled as one image managed to break through. She saw asteroids coming from the sky and crashing through the house and killing them all. Mel put her hand on her beilt and turned a device that sounded like a muscle car ramping up. Mel pushed Piper down on her knees and leaned over her as the shield went up and formed around the house. It was a blue bubble that formed like a web above them. At Piper's feet was a dead human with a bullet hole right through the center of his head and his eyes changed from white to normal. Piper held his head on her lap as the large fireballs crashed into the shield, shaking the entire house. There was a large explosion just outside of the house as one of Mel's explosives detonated stopping the horde of people still coming.

Up in the heavens Kevin and some others got a topside view of the chaos that was ensuing.

"They started early," Kevin said and he closed his eyes fearing the worst.

"My god what have they unleashed," An elder said next to him. The house was surrounded by a bluish shield as thousands of humans were rushing and did not seem to care that they would get fried the moment they touched the shield.

Back down on earth, Mel stood and the coldness was back in force, "I may not be want you want, but I am what you need," she said as Piper looked up into those dark focused eyes.

"We need to get out of here now!" Patty yelled as the house was crumbling around them.

"Paige orb the book!" Phoebe yelled and her baby sister did what she was asked.

"Where do we go?" Penny asks.

"Anywhere but here," Phoebe replied.

"I know a place," Cole said as he materialized in along with Wyatt and Chris who were stunned to see what was around them. 20 or more dead bodies laid around them as blood splattered what remained of the walls.

"Where is Jack and Astra?" Trinity asks.

"There are ready there, Wyatt knew something was wrong and told Mel, she then contacted me and them.

"Cole we can't trust you, you took the capsule," Phoebe said as Coop hearted in.

"Phoebe, oh my god," he said noticing the destruction and could hear the pounding above his head. Henry was with him and he ran to Paige.

"We don't have a choice, the war has started whether we like it or not. We need to go somewhere that they can't and he's the only one who can take us," Mel said as the shield was beginning to fail.

"Shield at 60%," a computer voice said as more humans were of operating the moment they made contact with it.

Piper stood up as her body shook slightly as they have never killed a human before, but if Mel did not show up when she did, they would all be dead. "She's right we need to go, this is beyond anything we have ever seen, we need time to prepare," Piper said.

"We need to go now, because it's going to get worse," Prudence said as she was looking straight ahead while in a premonition.

"Ok Cole but if you betray us, I will kill you," Phoebe said as her expression narrowed while holding her daughter up right.

Cole waved his hand and a portal opened in front of him. "Come on, they can't go were we are going," he said and walked through. The others followed and Leo with Piper took one last look at their beloved house that was in flames and mostly demolished. They said nothing as they walked through the portal and into an unknown world.

To be continued...


	6. A whole new world

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 6

A whole new world

They all emerged out of the portal and were now standing in a place that seemed more of science fiction then real. They could see the rings of Saturn like it was the moon and the stars themselves shined in much more velocity then in their world. Blue firelight lit up the circle around them as a eight-foot tall man came out of the darkness and approach them. He was not anything they have ever seen before as others came out of the shadows to either greet them or kill them.

"Bine Aţi Venit Min Nombre es, Rigar," the man said and as he got into the light his features begin to show themselves. He had a strong face and short hair that was shaven on the sides and had five small round metal balls that started near the sideburns and went around the ear. His eyes were a deep blue and the pupil an emerald green that blended slightly into the blue. He had circular tattoos on the parts of his body they could see as the rest was covered with silk clothing that showed his arms and some of his chest. The markings looked very similar to what Astra had on her but she was the same height as the sisters.

"Ok um there may be a language barrier here," Phoebe said as Rigar walked forward and looked down at Astra.

"He said welcome and his name is Rigar," Astra said as she looked up at him and smiled. There was a silence between them and he put his hand on the top of her head and smiled back. Phoebe could feel warmth coming from both of them and made a guess.

"Your related aren't you?" Phoebe asks and Astra turned around.

"Yes he is my father," she replied as they looked at the two and the complete height difference. "I am a child in our world, so I still have a lot of growing to do. Melinda kept herself out of site of Rigar which was not a easy task as he towered over them. Phoebe could feel a small amount of fear and figured it was coming from all of them.

"Venir Vi har Mucho que diskutere," Rigar said and began to walk on a trail as the bluish torches lit the way. In the distance they can see structures coming into view. Everything was super-sized considering its inhabitants and looked more like something from the future then a magical realm. They made it to the Main building in town as Rigar used the steps with ease but for his new guest it was a little more challenging as they had to lift their legs much higher to take the steps. There were carvings of scenes that ran the length of the wall. Some were of battles while others were of daily life. Piper being the shortest needed Leo to help her up the large steps but of course she would protest his actions at first.

"Piper take my hand," he said and she finally gave in and let her husband help her to the top.

The main door opened and there was a long dark wooden table that could probably sit 20 in its center as from what they could tell were the elders of the clan sitting down. There was food on beautifully handcrafted plates with unique designs that they have never seen before. The chandeliers overhead were made of blown glass and seemed to flow downward like hanging vines of bright colors. There was a bluish light emanating from them. Phoebe sat down first as the others joined her while Rigar went to the other end of the table and sat down alongside Astra. His expression did not change much from the forest they just came from and he was either untrusting of the group, or had the best poker face they had ever seen. Melinda was the last to enter the building and his deep blue eyes set on her as his posture straightened in his chair and Astra gave concerned looks to both of them. Mel hesitated for a moment and then took her seat as far away from them as possible and close to Piper. Trinity sat next to Paige and Prue sat next to Phoebe. Cole stood as he was sure they would want him to leave soon.

Astra became they interpreter until Paige shocked everyone. "Why is she repeating what he says?" she asks.

"Because we can't understand him," Henry replied.

"Come again?" Paige asks as Ridar was watching her closely.

"Wait do you think it has something to do with being half white-lighter?" Coop asks as Penny began to fidget with the dinnerware and Piper noticed her attempts to remove herself from the conversation.

"Mom what's going on?" Patty asks noticing it as well.

"Nothing and don't you think we should find out why were here first?" Penny replied.

"We know why were here, because right now our house is destroyed and the elders are trying to kill us," Piper replied.

"Well were being rude to host, we should hear what he hast to say," Penny said as Astra was talking to her father in their language.

"Ok this is ridiculous Mel could you give me some paper please," Trinity said and Mel turned her hand up right and a pen with paper materialized. She then handed her the two requested items and Trinity began to write down a spell as Rigar kept a very close eye on her. They could hear conversations going on behind them of the other clan members in the room but the only one who could understand what they were saying was Paige.

"I am not that short," Paige said as she I down one of the giants who just laughed at her.

"Can you speak their language?" Piper asks.

"I don't know Piper, I just got here," Paige replied through her teeth.

Phoebe watched Trinity write down a very long and lengthy spell that took up the entire page. Then she turned it over and just began to write smaller words and just three in total." Language, translate, understand." Trinity said and then looked at her. "What?"

"How is that going to work?" Phoebe asks as the other spell was quite lengthy.

"Apparently quite well," Rigar replied," Trinity the hacker," he said as more food was brought in. Some of which they could recognize and some was still moving and looked like something from a horror movie.

"How did you do that?" Phoebe asks.

"That's why they call me the hacker, I can take long complicated spells break it down to a couple of words or so sometimes even an abbreviation," Trinity replied as Paige smiled at her daughter.

"I know the reason why you are here, Cole approached us a few days ago and told us that Astra was free and about your predicament," Ridar said as a woman came in wearing a very beautiful and elegant dress. She smiled lovingly at Astra and sat down next to Ridar.

"Mother," Astra said.

"My little light, we have been so worried," she said.

"You're awfully quiet Melinda not your normal disposition," Ridar said as he ran his hand over the long knife on the table next to his plate.

"You know her?" Piper asks.

"Oh yes," he replied almost in a hushed whisper.

"Father," Astra whispered back.

"Ridar this is not the time," his wife said and he leaned back in his chair as making his wife angry was not something any husband wanted to do willingly. Jack sat next to Mel and put his hand on her lap to calm her. Piper could tell there was a history between her daughter and Ridar and apparently not a very good one.

"Could we get back to how I know their language?" Paige asks.

"Fine when you were just born, there was a demon attack and he opened a portal that we got sucked through. To make a long story short we ended up here," Penny replied but Patty was very confused.

"I don't remember that," Patty said.

"Because Sam wiped your memory of it," Penny replied.

"What, why?" Patty asks.

"It's their roles, no one is supposed to know about this place and Sam had to when we got back. We were not here for very long but I saved one of their children from drowning and as a gift, they gave me a necklace. I put it in with Paige when we dropped her off at the church," Penny replied as all of them were trying to take it all in.

"This one," Paige said as she pulled it out from under her shirt. It was a bright bluish crystal held in place by a gold clap." I thought it was my birthstone."

"No it gives the wearer the ability to understand our language, Penny had it on while she was here," Ridar said.

"It's just one surprise after another isn't it Grams," Piper harshly said as she was getting very tired of the unexpected.

"Tonight you eat and rest, tomorrow we negotiate," Ridar said and used some tongs to grab what looked like a squid out of the bowl. It was still moving and it did not have as many tentacles as the ones they knew. He put his finger down on its head and it stopped moving. He then began to cut the legs off as they all looked away except for Astra's whom almost licked her lips as she has missed the cuisine.

"What do you mean negotiate?" Coop asks while getting some fruit for Phoebe.

"Did you assume that we're friends or allies, the only reason you are allowed in our world is because of Astra and no other. Your kind and our do not mingle well," he replied and moved his eyes off of Coop to Mel.

"I need to check my systems, so if you excuse me," Mel said and got up with Jack in tow.

"We will talk," Ridar said.

"Preferably after you eat, you get grumpy," Mel said as she could no longer keep her voice civil. He went to stand as she gave a small smirk, like she was wanting to fight.

"Mel stop," Jack whispered into her ear as Ridar's wife put her hand on her husbands forearm to stop him.

"You will not make a mess, I just had it cleaned and if one drop of blood touches this floor, more will spill from its maker," she said and squeeze hard as Piper was about to stand to protect her daughter, but Leo did the same. Ridar expanded his chest as air filled it and then released itslowly with almost a growl.

"Piper could you not take on a giant," Leo whispered as the room calmed and Mel left with Jack to get some air.

"We have accommodations arranged for you and one my men will take you to your places after we eat," Ridar's wife said and began to eat.

No one really spoke as they finished up their meals and were led my other members of the clan to their homes for the night. Henry was staring at the planet that seem so close he could touch it as Paige walked up to him.

"You know you said I would see some cool stuff, but I never imagined this," he said.

"To be honest neither have I," she said and held his hand.

"Guys," Trinity said as their guide was heading to the house.

"Come on I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Paige said and they followed Trinity.

Mel and Jack stayed in their own accommodations as Piper and Leo along with little Chris and Wyatt. The older versions of themselves stayed in a separate house. Phoebe and Coop along with Prue and Patty with Penny stayed in another.

Piper was sitting on the bed as Leo came up to her. "The boys are asleep," he said and sat next to her.

"Leo this is happening way too fast and I can't keep up," Piper said as she played with the sleeves of her cote.

"I know, I haven't even had the time to talk to Melinda yet," he said and put his hand on her lap. "By the way how do you get that thing off?" he asks.

Piper looked down and tried to see a zipper but it was seamless and the only thing that came off normally was the cote." I don't know haven't really had time to asks," she replied.

"Um that could be a problem," he said.

"Prue," Piper said and the hologram appeared.

"Yes," she said.

"How do I get this thing off?" Piper asks.

"Just say suit off," Prue replied and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Fine, suit off," Piper said and it absorbed into her skin and she was now completely nude. "Oh god," she said and used the blankets to cover herself as Leo smiled wide.

"That's how all your clothing should come off," he said as Piper gave him a sideways look.

"When you want it back on, just say -"

"I got it," Piper cut her off as she got the picture quickly.

"Good night," Prue said and was gone. Leo climbed into bed next to Piper who layed down to get some needed sleep but Leo was in the mood for something else as he got a full frontal from her earlier.

"Honey not in the mood," Piper said and kissed him before turning over to sleep on her side. Leo's face fell slightly and he kissed her shoulder as he also was too tired to really give a lot of energy into the effort.

Jack was sitting on a chair as Mel was getting ready for bed. She took off some jewelry, that wasn't really jewelry but had other purposes on the table.

"Its been years Mel," he said as he looked at her seductively.

"Yes it has," she said and slowly walked over to him. "Suit off," she said and it to absorbed into her skin until only her naked form was in front of him. He smiled and stood up to hold her in his arms.

The rings Saturn lit up the night as it was framed by the window in their room. Mel had unfinished business with the leader of the vultures clan, but tonight she would let her skin feel the hands of love and not the ones of punishment.

To be continued..


	7. Gideon

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Kimojuno: To your question about Piper being pregnant, well let's just say nothing is what it seems.

Chapter 7

Gideon

A man in a black robe stood in the middle of rubble that used to be the charmed ones house. Dead bodies covered with dust and debris lay at his feet. Blood mixed with the gray color and became a muddy substance. The houses around did not make out any better as they too were destroyed by the onslaught.

"Well this is unexpected," he said and gave a small smile.

"Unexpected, you said they would not kill humans Gideon," an elder said who was dressed in white robes. Gideon turned around to face the others.

"I said unexpected, actually it's quite tantalizing, I didn't think they had it in them. Oh look I got goosebumps," he said as he folded his sleeve to show the small hair standing on end.

"We've brought you back for one reason, and one reason only and that was to kill the boy, but I thought you said you were just going to send a few, not the entire neighborhood," Roland said as he stepped forward.

"Have you forgotten that I'm evil now, the price I paid for trying to kill the boy first time," Gideon said as he bent down to pick up something metal. "And you are missing the biggest piece puzzle of all, the sisters did not kill them, it was Melinda."

"All of them?" Odin asks.

"That's not possible she's mortal," Sandra said in complete this belief and Gideon stretched out his hands as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"You sent meteors and she stopped them," Gideon said as he walked over some bodies.

"Whatever she generated was faltering, they received help somehow because we blocked their orbing," Kheel said.

"They're the charmed ones they always get last-minute help," Gideon said and rolled his eyes. "But I have to say I'm quite curious on how technology and magic react with each other, aren't you?"

"Technology could never be superior over magic," Odin replied.

"So far it seems like score one for the charmed ones and zero for you," Gideon said and smiled with a small amount of laughter that escaped through his teeth.

"Just find them we have your mess to clean up," Sandra said and got a very cold look from Gideon.

"Oh this is nothing to what I have planned, you better hope the cleaners will do their job when this is over, or you're not going to have much to rule over," Gideon said and went away in black orbs that were slightly different then the once they seen before. They were smaller and almost seemed to form a face that gave them all a chill up their spines.

"You know he won't go down easily when this is over," Kneel said.

"Desperate times, call for desperate measures," Odin said as the cleaners showed up and looked at the devastation.

"We are neutral by design but you'd better know what you're doing, some things cannot be undone," the cleaners said as the place around them began to clean itself up. The bodies disappeared and the house reformed along with the others. The cleaners then left as the elders stood in the once destroyed house.

"Now we just need to find them," Roland said as they all orbed away.

Back in the other world or realm, the sun was rising but instead of its normal orange glow, it was a bluish color. A woman was standing on the edge of the cliff just outside of her house drinking from a beautiful goblet. Paige was the first to rise and stepped outside to get some air as her daughter and husband slept. She stopped and looked at the odd sun and then just shook her head a little as she decided to give up on trying to understand this place at least until she got her coffee. She saw the woman and recognize her from last night. She walked over to the eight-foot tall very beautiful and very strong lady.

"Your Ridar's wife aren't you?" Paige asks and the woman turned to face her.

"Yes my name is Lila," she replied and motioned her hand for Paige to sit as a man came in with a tray of goblets and food.

"Thank you, is any of that caffeinated?" Paige asks and the man smiled as he handed her a drink that had steam coming from it.

"We have some things that will give you the acuteness your looking for," Lila replied as Paige put her nose to the concoction. It had a chocolate smell and she took a sip.

"Wow this is good and very efficient," Paige said as she was waking up quite quickly.

"Paige right?"

"Yes and I have a lot of questions," Paige replied as apparently the concoction was doing its trick.

"And now the result of the acuteness," Lila said and smiled a little.

"Sorry I don't mean to intrude," Paige said as she felt like she may have been crossing some kind of line.

"No Paige your not intruding, I like meeting different beings it broadens my perspective's."

"Your husband doesn't seem to like us," Paige said and immediately felt slightly uncomfortable as again she may have crossed a line.

"Is sword is worse then his thrust," Lila said and Paige figured it was the same as saying his bark is worse than his bite. "Men are inflicted with many illnesses," she said and took a drink from her cup.

"Preaching to the prior sister," Paige said and Lila tilted her head slightly. "I get what you mean."

"Unfortunately women do not fare much better as we too have our naughtiness," Lila said and Paige immediately liked Lila, she had a great vocabulary and soft yet confident voice that radiated strength and wisdom. "So what questions do you have?"

"Ok first of all are we on a different planet, and I only ask this because my husband seems to be worried about probing?" Paige asks and felt slightly uncomfortable about even asking.

"No your not on a different planet, and I'm not sure what probing means in your world," she replied.

"Good," Paige said and nodded."So why is everything different here, like the sun and Saturn?"

"Because it's not Saturn," Melinda said as she stood outside of the gazebo.

"Melinda," Lila said and gave a small smile.

"Lila," Mel said and waited to be invited in.

"Come and join us, we're just cackling as my husband calls it quite frequently," Lila said and Mel came in and sat down.

"What do you mean its not Saturn?" Paige asks.

"The rings of Saturn or made up of floating chunks of water ice, rocks and dust that range in size from specks to enormous, house-sized pieces. These are made up of mostly asteroids that are stuck in its gravitational pull, but then again it's also completely fake," Mel replied as Paige looked up at the planet.

"We like to change our scenery because it gets old after a while looking at the same sky for hundreds of years," Lila said and now Paige was even more intrigued.

"So that's an illusion?" Paige asks.

"Yes but according to Melinda it is not a very good one," Lila said.

"It is something that someone of normal intelligence would not spot," Mel said and Paige was not sure how to handle this conversation.

"And you are far from normal black star," Lila said and took a drink.

"Black star?" Paige asks.

"It's nothing just a stupid prophecy which by the way never come true," Mel said as she got up to leave.

"Melinda I did my best with my husband to spare you much pain, but you do understand the betrayal," Lila said as her face softened.

"I know how proud your people are and I will honor what ever he does, but then it is over," Mel said and walked away.

"I don't understand how do you even know her, she is from the future?" Paige asks.

"Like your magic school we are immune from time line changes in your world, so we have seen her before," Lila replied.

"What is he going to do to her and why?"

"I don't know, but the reason is, she was supposed to protect Astra and she did not do what she promised. You have a child, we thought we lost her and had no idea she was imprisoned so you understand our concern," Lila replied and stood up.

"I should probably talk to Piper," Paige said and got up as well.

"It was a pleasure meeting your acquaintance and I hope that when this is over, we can talk on a more festive atmosphere," Lila said and walked back to her house as the city seem to be waking up as lights were coming on in the homes around her. She took one last look at the fake planet and headed back to her home to check on her family.

Chris stood over Wyatt's bed and try to keep from laughing as he somehow managed to obtain one of those squid creatures from the dinner last night. He gently put it on Wyatt's face and waited patiently for his brother to wake up. Wyatt opened his eyes only to feel something slimy and see round suction cups in front of him. He immediately sat straight up and tossed the cold slithery creature across the room as Chris began to laugh loudly.

"What is wrong with you?" Wyatt asks while wiping his face with the bedsheets.

"Did you think it was going to impregnate you?" Chris asks while continuing to laugh as Leo came in to check on them.

"What is going on?" Leo asks and could see Chris was almost crying because he was laughing so hard.

"Just a practical joke dad," Wyatt replied and got out of bed.

"Oh," Leo said and saw the creature on the other side of the room and just shook his head as the boys still have some sibling rivalry going on.

"Where's mom?" Chris asks.

"She just got up," Leo replied.

"What do you think is going to happen today?" Wyatt asks while following his dad into the kitchen. "Its weird I thought this place will be super-sized."

"I think it's for their children or something, I don't know I just go where you guys go," Leo replied as he had no clue about this place.

"Did you hear about all this when you are an elder?" Chris asks and the word elder made his entire body tighten as a mixture of anger and disappointment rushed him. Chris could see the demeanor change in his father and his normal welcoming face became hard. "Sorry dad I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay son, and no I never heard about clans or the true magical community so this is all new to me," Leo replied as Piper came in.

"Hi sweetie," Piper said and put her hand to Wyatt's and Chris face but pulled away as she could feel slime on her oldest son. "Um Wyatt why is your face slimy?"

"Asks him," Wyatt replied while looking over at Chris who just started to laugh again.

"Ok it is way to early and I need something to drink," Piper said and began to look in the cabinets but everything was written in their language and although she could understand when they spoke, she could not understand when it was written. She closed the door and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hay guys I don't want to alarm you, but I can't orb," Wyatt said as he tried when the unfamiliar creature was on his face.

"What?" both Piper and Leo asks.

"I can do other magic but just can't orb," he replied.

"Well we can't have that," Piper said as she stood up to talk to Ridar about the situation. Once she opened the door Paige was standing there with Henry and Trinity.

"Hi can we come in?" Paige asks.

"Um Paige Wyatt and Chris can't orb," Piper said.

"Oh that's ok its blocked, its to keep the elders out and any other unwelcome guest," Trinity said.

"You knew about this?" Leo asks.

"Sorry I didn't think it was a big deal, they are not going to hurt us, it's just a protection," Trinity replied.

"Well not us at least, Piper I need to talk to you about Mel," Paige said and Piper let her sister and the others in.

Phoebe was awoken by some muffled screams in her daughter's room. She got up as Coop was hearing it as well and ran. She opened the door and saw her daughter in the corner with a pillow over her face and rocking back and forth while screaming into it.

"Prue," Phoebe said and ran to her.

"No get away, get away I don't like this dream," Prue cried out as Phoebe struggled to get the pillow free from her daughter.

"Prue its me honey and its not a dream," Phoebe said and Coop got next to her as well.

"Sweetie it's your father, we are here and you are safe," he said and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at them with blood shot eyes as tears were running down her face.

"Its not a dream?" she asks in a childish voice.

"No baby we are here and we love you," Phoebe replied and could feel the overwhelming fear and dread from her daughter. She kept it in the pit of her stomach as she held her. "Go get Paige," she said as Prue may need to be healed again.

"Ok I will be right back," Coop said and tried to do his form of orbing but when he could not, he just ran out the door as not to alarm Phoebe.

He went to the house she was staying in but once he saw it was empty, he immediately ran to Piper's.

"What do you mean punishment?" Piper asks as Paige told her about the conversation with Lila.

"I don't know exactly the details, but Mel seems to be okay with it," Paige replied and Piper's eyes darkened slightly.

"Well I am not ok with it," Piper said and got up to confront Ridar but was stopped by Coop who had a panicked look on his face. "Coop is everything okay?" she asks.

"No Paige we need you to heal Prue again, I think she's relapsing and I can't heart out," he replied.

"Ok Paige go take care of Prue and I will talk to Coop then I will have words with Ridar," Piper said and left the house ready to confront a giant.

"Dad you should go with her, you know she can get a little rambunctious at times," Chris said as he as seen his share of her temper.

"A little," Leo said and went after his wife.

"Wyatt and I will come with you," Chris said and they all left to get back to Phoebe with Trinity as well.

A/N:

I plan on writing another chapter as soon as I get back from the grocery store, I need a few energy drinks, lol. I know you all want to see powers and I promise it will come soon. They will need to split into groups and find the other clans to gain alliances for the big battle. This will give me a chance to bring out the characters as they interact with each other. They will also have to use their powers as they come across many obstacles along the way. Piper, Leo and Jack will be in one group. Mel, Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe, Coop, Prue and Cole. Paige, Henry, Trinity and Astra will be in the other. Patty and Penny will remain behind to keep an eye on the boys. There are 10 different clans in this realm and not only do they look different from each other, but have different languages, mythology and traditions. Like I said this was going to be a long story and I hope a very entertaining one. I am really trying to give the feel of an epic story that resembles the Game of Thrones in its details and all the different factions. But the plot and characters are completely different again it's just the feel of it I am trying to accomplish. All characters are important and serve a greater purpose and all have layers that will slowly unravel as the story continues.

To be continued..


	8. Melinda's punishment

Chapter 8

Melinda's punishment

Piper made her way to the main building as Leo followed her. "Piper please keep your cool," he said but she was fixated on climbing the stairs only to be stopped by two guards.

"I am here to see Ridar," she said but they did not move. The two doors were open and she could see him sitting at the table with Astra and Lila.

"Let her in," he said and the two guards moved out of the way so she could pass with Leo behind her.

"What do you mean punish my daughter?" Piper asks at the other end of the long table. Ridar leaned back in his chair while tapping his fingers on the table.

"This does not concern you and is between your daughter and me," he replied and that did not satisfy her in the slightest.

"Are you insane of course it concerns me," Piper said and he leaned forward in his chair as Lila stood as Astra kept her eyes firmly planted on her plate.

"Piper it may be wise to keep your words more appropriate," Lila said as she walked over to Piper.

"If you lay one hand on my daughter I swear there will be consequences," Piper said as she was not one to back down from anything especially when it came to her children. Lila said nothing as she looked at her husband who was squeezing the napkin in his hand roughly. She gave a slight nod and raised her eyebrows to Piper before leaving the room.

"Astra," Lila said and her daughter got up from the table and rushed past Piper. Leo could feel the tension in the room change dramatically as the door shut behind them. He was now in defense mode, not just for his wife but his daughter as well. Ridar stood and tossed his napkin on the table and walked over to Piper. She could feel the floor vibrate as he walked.

"Where do you think you are, this is my realm, this is my world and I will do as I please. Your daughter dishonored our clan by breaking her promise protecting my child," he said and Leo could no longer remain silent.

"I understand your love for your child but you have to understand our position, we just found out she was our daughter and now you want to hurt her. How can you expect us to just stand there and watch it happen?" Leo asks.

"Because you will or I will remove you and your family from this realm and you will be at the mercy of the elders. I promise that once this deed is done we will negotiate our alliance," Ridar replied.

"No I can't let you hurt her and that means you will need to get through me," Piper said and Ridar's circular tattoos on his body began to glow. Leo stepped in front of his wife and Ridar gave a small snort.

"If it's a fight she wants, then mortal let her have it," Ridar bellowed and tossed Leo out of the way with one hand as Piper got ready to blast him. He put his hand on her neck and forced her down to her knees. His large grasped almost covered her head as she hit the floor hard. "We are not the magical community that you have seen, we are not weak and I will not be talked to in that manner in my home. You and your daughter have similar infections of the quick trigger when it comes to speaking," he said and squeezed and it felt like her head was in a vice.

"Ridar enough," Mel said as she stepped in with the other family members behind her. "I told you I would take my punishment, now let her go," she said and he reluctantly let go of Piper who immediately stood up and fired out of anger. The blast just bounced off his massive chest and she closed her eyes knowing that she would pay for that action. He was about to react when Lila stood in front of Piper.

"Husband this conversation is over. I think Piper has learned that her powers will not harm you and you have learned that she will fight back, even against a giant," Lila said and he pressed his lips together and his tattoos went back to their normal color of beige.

Leo was helped up by Trinity and he went back to Piper. "Are you ok?" he asks and she nodded.

"Piper if you ever try to harm my husband again, it will be me you will deal with," Lila said as Ridar sat back down.

"When the sun peaks over the mountain of Earldom, we will begin," Ridar said and motioned his guards to escort the others outside so he could finish his meal.

Once the doors closed the argument began. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Mel asks while walking away to the other side and away from the main building.

"I was trying to protect you," Piper replied as she followed her.

"Just let this go, we have more pressing issues to deal with, he will not kill me, he needs us as much as we need him," Mel said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"If the elders win, then the good future Wyatt will not exist and the world will be in turmoil. Magic will probably be the new norm and it will cascade into his realm, it did in my future, no one was left alone," she replied.

"Mel are you sure about this?" Wyatt asks.

"Yes I have suffered worse, it will be quick and short and once done all will be forgotten," she replied.

"Just like that?" Leo asks.

"Yes they forgive people quickly if they pay their dues. I did break my promise," Mel replied and sat down.

"Honey it wasn't your fault you were imprisoned," Piper said and kneeled down next to her.

"And so was she. I hesitated and it cost us all," Mel said as Phoebe walked over to them.

"Piper is everything okay?" she asks.

"No how is Prue?" Piper replied and stood up.

"Coop is with her and Paige finished healing her," Phoebe replied.

"What was wrong with her?" Mel asks.

"She kind of reverted back to when she first came out of the capsule," Phoebe replied.

"I see," Mel said and got up from her chair. "If it happens again there is something I can give her that may take care of it."

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"A shot that will fix the connections in the brain that may be broken," Mel replied as she looked at the sun and the mountain and knew she was only a few hours away from her punishment. "Listen there are some things I need to take care of before it happens," she said and began to walk away. Piper went to stop her but Phoebe grabbed her arm.

"Piper let her have some time ok," Phoebe said.

Piper reluctantly let her daughter walk away," it's like we don't even know each other," she said and went to check on her little ones.

Everyone sat in their homes awaiting the dreaded moment. Piper kept her eyes on the sun as it crossed the large mountain in the distance and then heard drums outside as Astra came to the door.

"Its time," she said and the inhabitants of the city which was only about 50 or so stood in a circle as Mel was in the middle. Piper followed Astra out and to the others who walked through the opening the Giants made for them. Two men had some kind of spears that occasionally flashed like they were filled with electricity.

"Melinda for your grievance to this clan your punishment will be Six of Nebulas," he said and Mel closed her eyes as she knew what that meant. "Turn off your attire so it will not protect itself," he said as the two men got closer.

"System off," she said and streams of electricity ran from her shoulders to her feet.

"Deactivated," a computer voice said.

"What does Six of Nebulas mean?" Piper asks Astra.

"It's a type of electric shock," she replied and Piper held on to Leo's hand as she tried to keep herself from running out there. "I'm sorry Piper I tried to reason with him, but -"

"Its not your fault Astra," Leo said and squeezed Piper's hand as Wyatt and Chris looked at each other not sure what to feel.

"Just get this over with I have a war to plan," Mel said and tightened her body readying herself for the pain. Ridar nodded and the men put the tips of the Spears on her. She felt electricity ran through her body it was worse than being tasered. She tried to remain standing but the pain was too much and she went to all fours as smoke came off her clothing.

"Pleas stop," Piper cried as her daughter screamed. Jack was in the distance and a tear rolled down his cheek as others looked away. They continued and Mel could feel her blood almost boil from the heat. She was not about to show weakness and channeled all of her rage in her eyes as they sat on Wyatt. She then could not contain her voice and screamed with a ear piercing tone that even made the two men cringe. It was not a scream of pain but of rage.

"Enough," Ridar said and the men stopped as Mel collapsed unconscious onto the ground. Piper and the others ran to her and check for signs of life.

"Is she ok?" Leo asks as Piper cradled her head.

"She is breathing but her pause is weak," Phoebe replied as she had two fingers on her nieces neck.

"Her outfit can heal her right?" Paige asks as she tried to do her healing.

"How do we turn it on?" Piper asks as the hologram of Prue appeared.

"I can," she replied and after a few moments the suit came to life and the electricity that they saw earlier kicked in. "It will take a few hours but it should heal her."

"Thank god," Piper said and moved some of Mel's hair out of her face.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Wyatt asks Chris as they moved away from the others.

"Yeah if looks could kill you would have been fried," Chris replied and they went back into the house as Piper and Leo took Mel to hers. Jack got the bed ready for her to sleep and Piper sat next to her. Leo took the other side as Jack sat a crossed from them.

"Jack could we be alone please," Piper said as she did not trust him. He hesitated and then got up roughly and left the room. " I don't like him," she said to Leo.

"I know lets just focus on Mel right now," Leo said and took Mel's hand into his.

Phoebe's daughter was eating lunch with Coop as she was recovering from her earlier episode.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Fine just had a meltdown," she replied.

"Someone's at the door, I think it's Henry I will be right back," he said and kissed her on the head before leaving. She smiled at him but the moment he left the room her smile changed to a wicked grin and she went back to eating.

To be continued...


	9. The art of negotiation

A/N:

Thank you for your reviews

Chapter 9

The art of negotiation

The next morning would bring new challenges as the negotiation would begin. Melinda was fully recovered as her suit did its job of healing any injuries that may have occurred. Piper and Leo switched off through the night keeping an eye on her. They missed their home but going back before they understood what was truly happening or getting an Army would be suicide. Paige told Piper about what Lila said that there was a prophecy of Mel called the black star and now they were more confused then before. Was the prophecy of her in the dark future or the new one?

Piper ran her hand over the suit that had attached itself to her but has not had time to even understand how it functions let alone tap into its power. Chris walked in and could see the dark circles under his mother's eyes and it was not a knew thing to see. He remembered the long nights when him and Wyatt would go demon hunting and she would stay up filled with worry.

"Hay Mel's up and seems to be ok," he said and sat next to her at the kitchen table.

"I know, Chris does this ever end?" Piper asks and tried to smile to soften the question.

"It does get better, especially once we get older and can take care of our self's, but you and dad never stop worrying," he replied.

"Did we ever talk about having another child?" she asks.

"Not really, you told me a story once about when Prue was alive and you and Phoebe went to the future and you saw her," he replied.

"Yeah I kept calling him her while I was pregnant with Wyatt," Piper said.

"That actually explains a lot, he does have a very feminine side," Wyatt said jokingly.

"At least we did not put him and girls clothing when he was a baby," Piper said as Wyatt came in shuffling his feet which Piper hated.

"Wyatt pick up your feet," she said and he just smacked his lips together as he was barely awake.

"Hay tootsie," Chris said knowing his brother was not fully awake and could make fun of him being called a girl while in Piper's belly.

"What?" he asks and grabbed a cup to get the miracle caffeine, chocolate drink that Paige raved about.

"Nothing, so does anyone know how this negotiation will work?" Piper asks.

"Nope," Chris replied as Leo and Mel came in as well. Melinda stood by the door for a moment as she looked at Wyatt.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asks.

"Fine and we should probably go over your outfit soon," Mel replied getting to business as usual. "I also have some things for Aunt Phoebe and Paige along with Henry and Leo," she said and Leo lowered his head slightly as she still would not refer to him as dad.

"You mean dad," Piper said but Mel just smiled slightly and walked out with a cup of the miracle drink."Leo you need to talk to her."

"Piper she doesn't want to talk to me," Leo said and sat down.

"You know when I was a teenager, I was difficult to handle and I went through a weird stage where I didn't want to a knowledge my parents, but I loved working on the car with you and that is what kept us connected. Maybe you just need to find a way to connect to her," Wyatt said and Leo looked into his sons eyes.

"You're right, what do you mean you didn't like us?" Leo asks and Wyatt just rolled his eyes.

"What teenage kid likes they parents, its kind of a right of passage," Chris replied as they all laughed a little.

"Yeah but we are cool parents right?" Piper asks.

"Definitely the best and we love you guys and she will too, just find a way,"Wyatt replied and sat down to have a family breakfast, but of course Melinda was the outsider at least that's how she felt. She stopped on her way to her knew lab that Rigar set up for her after her punishment, and looked into the window where her so-called family was eating and smiling. She made a small fist with her hands and continued to her lab.

Henry was getting ready for the day as Paige was reading a book she found on the table. It was in the language of the clan but it also had pictures of other beings. The drawings were intricate and quite beautiful as the ink seemed to almost move on the pictures giving them some kind of life.

"Hay what is that?" Henry asks.

"I don't know but from what I'm guessing it may be their history, it's weird I can understand their language but I can't read it," Paige replied.

"Yeah it's all Greek to me," Henry said and put his arm around Paige.

"Henry I'm sorry that you got pulled into this."

"Paige its not your fault and I knew what I was getting into when I married you, I would not change a thing, besides Trinity she is pretty cool," he said as his daughter came out of her room dressed and ready for the day.

"God I am not a morning person," Trinity said as she sat down on the brownness color couch.

"You got that from me," Paige said.

"Catching up on some history?" Trinity asks noticing the book.

"I wish, the pictures are beautiful and some of these beings are amazing looking. We never seen them like this," Paige replied.

"Oh you mean the so-called seven dwarfs, tiny fairies and ugly trolls," Trinity said.

"Just when I got used to one thing, another thing gets tossed at me," Henry chimed in.

"Yeah trust me it was the same for us, we didn't know about this realm either until Astra," Trinity said.

"How did you guys meet?" Henry asked.

"She met Melinda first. During a battle before we knew about Wyatt turning, Astra just showed up and saved Mel, it was before she started wearing her suit," Trinity replied.

"I know this is a touchy subject, but when did he turn?" Henry asked.

"We're not sure, he kept it hidden for a long time going back and forth to the underworld to reorganize it. When he found out about this realm we think he either had plans on taking its power or destroying it," Trinity replied.

"Did evil Wyatt ever visit here?" Paige asks.

"We don't know, I thought about asking Rigar about it," Trinity replied as she stretched her body.

"I still can't believe the whole time we worked with the magical community, they were technically traders and were not even showing themselves in their true form," Paige said as she closed the book.

"Nothing is ever what it seems when it comes to magic, something Melinda hated," Trinity said.

"Do you know why she hates Billy too?" Paige asks and Trinity bit her lower lip as she was thinking of the best way to answer.

"Hitler was bad, Himmler was worse," she replied as the door bell rang.

"What?" Paige asks because the reply created more questions as Trinity got up to answer it.

"What's up?" Trinity asked while smiling at Jack.

"It's time for the negotiations," he replied and they all left the house to head to the main building.

Phoebe went to get Mel who was in her lab. She stepped in and was astounded at what she saw, Mel had her hand out with her palm facing forward in front of her. Just above her head was a circular design with some kind a red plasma in the center. It looked like something she has seen in video games that her nephews play on occasion but far more high tech, as smaller circles around it were changing symbols. Mel then tossed a vile into it and once it made contact the glass broke and the symbols changed quickly as the transparent plasma began to change shapes of red from dark to light. There was a flash and something emerged in a ball covered in the red plasma. It was the size of a basketball and then she saw a head then bunny like ears. It shook itself off and the plasma went flying everywhere but seem to dissipate once it hit any kind of surface. Melinda's body slumped slightly as what ever she was trying to create did not quite come out the way she planned. Phoebe was now looking at a husky mixed with a little bunny rabbit. Mostly just ears and the tail looked like something off another animal that had a feathery tail. The inner part of the ears were orange and the tail had the same color. The husky was apparently a puppy maybe a little older and it looked up at Phoebe with deep blue eyes and tilted its head.

"Oh its so cute," Phoebe said and went to pick it up," Wait is it going to bite my face off?" she asks as Mel was known for cute and cuddly.

"No at least I don't think," Mel replied and with a slight twist of her wrist the reddish circle went away.

"How and what exactly were you going for?" Phoebe asks as she picked up the little guy that licked her face.

"A wolf and its complicated," Mel replied as she walked over to her.

"Try me," Phoebe said.

"Fine, do you know what a 3-D printer is?"

"Yes."

"Ok that's a start, well it works the same way. Except for using plastics and other pliable materials that harden quickly after being melted I am using DNA," she said and pulled out a syringe from her pocket. Phoebe turned her body and protected the little new invention.

"You can't kill it," she said and Mel let out a heavy sigh as she put the syringe away.

"Fine you keep it," Mel said as it wagged its tail happy to hear it was not going to be put down or at least that is how it acted.

"So what is that red stuff?"

"It's like plastic or petri dish it's a growth agent. I supply the DNA and some other coding and it can create what ever I want."

"Like conjuring?" Phoebe asks as she was starting to understand.

"Exactly like conjuring," Mel replied.

"That is extremely cool, and a little creepy. By the way its time for the negotiations," Phoebe said and left the lab with her new friend. "We need a name for you, don't we, yes we do, yes we do."

"I wasn't going for cute, I was going for ferocious and frightening, not cute and cuddly," Mel said as she followed her Aunt who payed no attention to her nieces mumbling.

They made their way to the Main building where everyone was gathering. None of them really understood why this was even necessary but they were in foreign territory and breaking the rules may come with a high price. Ridar was sitting in his normal spot at the head of the table while his wife and daughter sat on one side and the other. Piper was standing at the door when Phoebe came in carrying the new addition.

"What the hell is that?" Piper asks.

"Your daughter a little bit of a Frankenstein," Phoebe replied as Mel came in behind her.

"What?" Mel asks noticing Piper's confusion.

"Its time and could you keep that outside, distractions do not serve negotiations well?" Rigar asks and Phoebe reluctantly put it down.

"Stay," she said and it sat while wagging its tail.

Melinda took her seat at the far end of the table and this was not an accident, it was jostling for position as there are two heads of a long table. Jack sat to her side along with Trinity as the others took their seats. There was somebody new at the table this time and he did not look like one of them. In some ways he looked like a elf but his ears were not as pointy, but thicker and he was the same height as the sisters for the most part. From what they could tell he was in his 60s but age is very deceiving here. One of the servants was bringing drinks and he took two cups instead of the traditional single. He drinked them down quickly and motioned for more as everyone was getting adjusted.

Prudence was surveying the room, watching every bit of body language even the servants were not immune from her gaze, as they could give more away then the main players.

"Well then," Rigar said looking directly at Melinda.

"We need a least 5000," she said.

"Three."

"Five," she reiterated as Prudence motioned a servant to bring her something to drink. The woman leaned in to hear the request and Prue put something in her pocket as she gave her order. A man was bringing out food as Rigar and Mel did their best to keep their emotions unclear.

"What makes you think I have that many?" Rigar asks as he took out some fruit from the bowl and removed the seeds before eating a slice. It had the appearance of an Apple but was bluish in color. Most of the seeds were black but one was green and a servant had to remove it for him.

"You don't but the other clans do," Mel replied.

"Not all of them are allies," he said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen area a servant felt something in her pocket and pulled it out, she then read the writing out loud and all of the servants eyes flashed red for a split second and was barely noticeable.

"There are four that are allies with you and will do what you ask," Mel said.

"You believe I have that kind of influence?" he asks as the servant was cleaning out his fruit for him but this time left the green seed in place. It blended in somewhat to the Apple as he held the slice in his hand.

"Don't be abstemious of course you do," Mel said and he put the slice in his mouth. He was just about to speak, when he felt his throat tighten. Jack got up from his seat and slowly walked to the front of the table as Prue smiled slightly as did the other hell five. The rest said nothing as it seemed like they have done this song and dance before. Lila could see her husband begin to struggle with breathing and knew he ate the green seed. She shook her head side to side and grinned as she knew exactly what was happening. "Ridar is something wrong?"

He swallowed hard and then made fist with his large hands as he was not about to give in. Jack approached him holding a vile.

"5000," Jack said while holding the vile. Rigar could feel himself slipping away as his vision began to blur.

"Husband," Lila said knowing how stubborn he could be. Melinda leaned back in her chair and gave a very small sideways grin very happy with the situation. "Husband."

"Dad just do it," Astra said.

Rigar nodded angrily and Jack gave him the small vile. He drank it down quickly and was able to take in a breath without restriction. The servants shook their heads and the last few minutes were completely lost to them as Rigar tossed the bowl of fruit onto the floor.

Once he was able to speak everyone expected bad language or a burst of anger instead he laughed. "You knew I was allergic to the green seed."

"She did," Mel said while looking over at Prue.

"And I'm assuming you did a spell on my servants so that they would not remove the green seed," he added.

"We're not called the hell five for nothing," Mel said.

"Negotiations are tiresome and yours can be deadly, and that's why I like you. 5000 it is but you will retrieve them if we can agree that and then we can celebrate?" He asks as the new guy was continuing to drink his fill of their form of liquor.

"Oh were we supposed to wait until the celebration to indulge?" the new comer asks.

"No I know better than to keep you from your drink Enait," Rigar replied.

"What just happened?" Paige asks.

"A game so to speak one that Melinda has one this time, but there's always next time. What are we now two for two?" he asks.

"Enough business time to attend to more delightful endeavors, come ladies we have a show to catch," Lila said and Astra almost giggled.

"Show what show?" Phoebe whispered into Paige's ear.

"Like I know," Paige said and followed Lila and the other women to another building as Mel stayed behind for a moment to talk to Rigar.

"It will take too long if you don't split up," Rigar said.

"Groups would be better that way we could divide and conquer," Mel said.

"If you don't mind I would like to choose the groups?"

"I thought negotiations were finished?" Jack asks.

"Yes but this is more minor then major and it will make me less of a sore loser." Rigar replied.

"Fine have it your way," Mel said and nodded to Jack before leaving.

"Jack what is she like in bed?" Rigar asks and then smacked him on the back and bellowed as Leo and the others said good to their wife's and kids and luckily Leo did not hear the comment.

"Ridar we keep that between us," Jack said as he got his footing back. "And its a very interesting experience." he finished before getting a drink.

The men would have their own show while the ladies would get one as well. After playtime is over, Piper will get her first lesson in how advanced technology works and Leo along with Henry get a gift as well. Cole will also be showing himself again as the groups are picked.

To be continued..


	10. Magic vs Technology

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 10

Magic vs Technology

After the celebrations were over it was time to truly understand the capabilities of Melinda's inventions and technology. The members of the clan took front row seat as Mel and the others were going to practice using some of her gadgets and learn new powers. The sisters were standing on one side while their children were on the other. Leo, Henry, Coop, and Cole were sitting as it would be their turn next.

"You know what they say nothing works better than experience," Lila said as she stood up and motioned for some men to bring something for them to fight." Things were much larger here and probably will be what you will encounter not just here but also in the as you make your way to the other clans, for when you leave to fight your battle."

The ground beneath them shook has 10 clan members held tightly onto chains and pulled something that was not remotely happy about being dragged to his new destination. The sisters have mostly fought demons and although some of them have been powerful like the source, none of them have had this mass before. "Gentlemen I suggest you watch and learn from their mistakes and successes," Lila said as Leo looked at Coop.

"She knows that I'm mortal right," Leo said as he got a good look at what they were going to practice on.

"Sucks to be you," Coop said and tried to give a comforting smile that Leo did not appreciate.

Melinda and the other hell five did not seem phased by the 15 foot creature that snarled and clawed at the ground as it was brought to them.

"First the hell five, then the charmed ones and of course Wyatt and Chris. After that if there's anything left the husbands and Cole will use what ever they can to finish it off.

"This should be interesting," Cole said as his adrenaline was already starting to kick in. The sisters moved out of the way so the hell five could get into position.

"Did Mel go over anything with you about your suit?" Phoebe asks.

"Nope, not yet," Piper replied.

"I think we are about to see what our kids can do," Paige said and felt both worry and a little excitement as ladybug took center as the others waited as she let the fight unfold in her mind.

"Well?" Mel asks as the pupils of her eyes grew slightly as she was kicking her suit into gear.

"Do you want the easy way, or the fun way?" Prue asks as the men let go of the chains and it let out a loud roar. Its teeth where at lest 6 feet in height and 3 feet in diameter. Its claws were much bigger as it started to rush them.

"The fun way," Jack replied as he reached behind him and grabbed a metal pipe that began to change into a bow like something you would see in Transformers. He pulled back and a arrow formed like it was being created at that very moment. The tip was shaped more like the tip of a missile, then the standard arrow head. Astra's tattoos began to glow as Trinity orbed a long staff that had two sharp ends and had a bluish glow to it. Mel teleported flair looking gun and pointed it high in the air just above the creatures head and fired. Over 50 small metallic balls shut out and hovered at least 20 feet in the air and seemed to follow the beast that was now only a few feet away.

"Right then, lets get the kinks out," Prue said as she placed her hands to her side and the ground beneath her began to swirl.

"Levitation?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know I've never seen you do it like that," Piper replied.

Jack fired and fired again and again as the arrows were being created as quickly as he pulled back on the string. Astra fired as well and a extremely bright orange stream of light shot out of her hands and hit the creature dead center. It stopped its rushing and was being pushed back by the immense force but was able to push through it. The arrows penetrated its leathery skin and began to explode, but it only slowed it down. Trinity used her fast orbing and went for the weak spots with her spear. She slipped on her knees as she went past its ankles and sliced the main artery. She then fast orbed to various parts of its body slicing away as Prue was now 10 feet in the air and the small vortex was now the sized of a F1 tornado as it moved away from her. The creature swung its tail that had several spikes around its body to stop the assault of Trinity. She managed to get out of the way of most of the swipes except one.

"Trinity up!" Prue yelled as she already knew how this fight is going to go.

Trinity did a back flip and the large tail went right underneath her body as she landed on her feet. Mel teleported what looked like some kind of rocket launcher to herself and moved slowly avoiding contact with the large tail. Jack was done firing his bow and went for the more direct approach.

"I will distract it!" he said and ran towards the colossal beast. "Hay you big piece of shit!" he yelled and was actually laughing as he ran towards it. It snarled and raised his claw to crush the little man coming towards him. Mel then teleported to the first round metal ball and fired her weapon. The tips of the rockets were screw shaped and moved in a circular motion as they flew through the air and hit their target. They drilled into the large body of the beast, but it was not random but precise aim as they went into where the joints meet. She teleported from one ball to the other firing in between as the beast tried to grab her in mid air, but she was too fast. Prue used her generated tornado and sent it to the beast. The dust and debris made it impossible for the creature to see its enemy. Astra fired again and was even being pushed back as she slid on the dirt ground while her power was now causing damage to the already injured creature. Trinity fast orbed back to the front and then did something Paige has never seen. Blue and white orbs formed around its arms and legs as Trinity had her hands out. Jack began to climb the beast to get to its head while it was thrashing about trying to get a hold of any of them. He used his daggers as ice picks to give him leverage. The sound of explosions one after the other could be heard as the joints of the beast were torn from the main body. Mel teleported back to her starting point and she nodded to Trinity who used the looseness of the ligaments, to rip them off. She stretched out her arms to her side with a loud grunt and the creatures arms and legs were removed from its body. It was beginning to fall as Jack made it to the head and pulled out two swords from his back. As the creature was falling backwards he stabbed the swords into its eye sockets as he glided down with it. It hit the dirt hard and a dust ball emanated from its head and engulfed the crowd as they cheered. Jack then stepped off the creatures head and walked over to the others as it died.

"That was just the starter right?" Mel said while looking at her brothers with quite a bit of cockiness. The others dusted themselves off and walked away injury free as the creature turned into dust and disappeared.

"Show off," Piper said and smiled.

"Wyatt, Chris your up," Lila said as a new creature was brought out. It was similar to the first one but this one had a surprise that they would see shortly.

"Come little brother lets show them how its done," Wyatt said and got into position with Chris beside him. "Oh um try not to take out the entire village."

"Noted," Chris said got himself ready.

Wyatt called for Excalibur and the magical sword appeared in his hand. "You know we do have a slight disadvantage, we can't orb," he said.

"Trinity did," Chris remembered.

"I think her's is different it may be mixed with technology," Wyatt said as the beast was let loose. Chris stretched out his hands and let his half elder kick in. Lightning shut out and Leo could not help but feel pride as he watched his sons take on the creature without flinching. It hit the beast and the electricity caused it to jerk violently. Wyatt pointed his sword holding the hilt close to his face and fire streamed out of its tip, but the beast used its own fire to block Wyatt's.

"Shit," Wyatt yelled as the hot flame was heading towards them. Chris put out his hands and a shield formed around them and stopped the fire from hitting them. "Ok new plan," Wyatt said once the fire stopped. He plunged the sword into the ground and the earth in front of him cracked open, like a small earthquake. The creature began to slide into the newly formed hole, but managed to get back to solid ground as it rushed them.

"You should have made it bigger," Chris said while shooting lightning to slow it down as it ran to them.

Wyatt stretched out his hands in front of him. He was tapping into his exploding power and they all could feel the wind as it rushed past them and hit the beast. Chunks were coming off as he kept firing. They had to dive out of the way when its large claw tried to crush them. Chris looked around and saw sharp objects on top of the roofs. He then used his orbing power to send them into the creature, but it did very little damage. Wyatt had enough of playing around and closed his eyes with his hands outstretched. The dirt around him began to move like small vortexes as they formed into beast of his own. He used his conjuring to create two medium-size dragons.

"Dragons, that's original," Mel said and snorted.

His knew pets took flight and began to circle the beast breathing fire on it while Chris used his lightning but this creature's skin was tough and hard to break through. Wyatt tossed his sword at the creature's heart but it just missed as it moved out slightly and was now embedded into its tough skin.

"Wyatt I have an idea," Chris yelled while dodging its tail.

"Chris don't!" Wyatt yelled knowing exactly what his brother was up too.

"It will work," Chris said and then tried to orb but found it was blocked. "Dammit this is going to suck," he said and got in front of the beast. "Eat me!" he yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Wyatt asks while both were avoiding its claws and tail.

"A little," he replied and let the beast take him in its hand.

"NO!" Piper yelled and got up along with Leo.

"Don't mom, he knows what he's doing," Wyatt yelled as he did not want either of his parents to interfere and get hurt in the process.

The beast swallowed Chris whole and everyone stopped breathing as the site was extremely disturbing. Wyatt backed up not wanting to use his power on it, considering his brother was inside. It then stopped and its face contorted in pain as a bluish light was emanating from its chest.

"Its going to blow!" Wyatt yelled as the light got more intense. Everyone took cover as pieces of the creature splattered the houses and anyone who did not find refuge. Chris was covered in guts and other unfamiliar pieces as he stood up and smiled. He looked over at the hell five and gave his own cocky grin.

"We didn't have to get eaten," Prue said.

"That's because you don't have the guts," Wyatt said.

"Yeah but at least we don't have guts all over us," Trinity added as the competition was getting the best of them.

Piper and Leo ran to Chris and checked his entire body for injuries. "Stop guys your embarrassing me," Chris said.

"Are you ok?" Leo asks.

"I'm fine, I blew it up from the inside," Chris replied as he kept his promise of not taking out the entire village.

Rigar walked over to the sisters," Well charmed ones its your turn, let's see what you've learned," he said and motioned for another creature to be brought out.

"You know we can't be showed up by our kids right," Paige said but as the 20 foot ork like thing snarled at them, she realized that they have never fault anything this big. Wyatt's Dragon does not count as he was the one who made it go away to keep Piper from getting hurt.

They walked out into the center and faced their largest challenge in their eight year history.

"Ok considering I don't know how to use my new active power and you don't know how to use your suit, I give the odds to the big ork," Phoebe said as she stood her ground as it shook beneath them.

"And you are supposed to be the great pep talk person," Paige said.

"Ok its strategy, remember what Mel did, she went for the joints and Trinity went for the arteries, so that's what we do," Piper said taking the lead. The beast gave a confident smile and some saliva escaped its mouth making all of them wrinkled their faces at the sight.

"Ewe," Phoebe said and felt something hot in her hands. She looked down and they were glowing. "Astra," she said as she must have been tapping into her power. "Hot, Hot," she said while her hands got brighter.

"Well fire it," Paige insisted and Phoebe put her hands out in front of her. The brightly colored orange light turned into a stream and she could feel the immense power as it exited her hands. It hit the beast in the chest but her control was not fine tuned and all it did was push it back as it struggled to see through the bright light. Phoebe was also getting pushed back as she could feel pressure on her hands as though something was pushing back. She dug her heels in and extended her arms like she was pushing a wall out of the way.

"Any time you guys want to help," Phoebe yelled while the beast was fighting through it but did not go unscathed as it skin was beginning to burn. Piper flicked her wrist and tried her exploding power, but it was like a small firecracker on a tank.

"Yeah that was ugly," she said and began to back up while Paige looked for anything she could toss at it.

"I hope they don't take this out of my check," she said and stretched out her hand to orb the gazebo's top because it had a long spike on its roof. She orbed it to the beast and it impaled into hit chest. "And I just pissed it off," she said as he pulled it out and threw it at them. Piper put her hands up out of instinct and froze the large roof a few inches from them. Phoebe could no longer tap into the power as it was draining her. She put her hands on her knees and was trying to get her breath back.

"Guys we should move," she said while looking at the roof that was coming out of its freeze. They all dove out of the way as it crashed behind them and debris went everywhere.

"Piper do something," Paige said to her oldest sister.

"I am, I am panicking," Piper said and then turned her hands out with her palms up and tried to teleport something to herself. Mostly it was small weapons coming in and out of her hands until a round circle appeared in front of her with some kind of red liquid plasma in its center. The beast was trying to put the fire out on its chest while other symbols inside of smaller circles appeared around the larger one.

"What the hell is that?" Paige asks and Piper looked over at Mel who just shrugged her shoulders as it was impossible to explain and hoped her mother would have better luck using the conjuring device. The creature was finished putting its fire out and began to rush them. Piper out of instinct once again try to blow it up but her power went through the circle. The symbols changed and even Mel was now standing as she was not sure what was happening. It only took a second until a huge fireball emerged and looked more like an asteroid with a fiery tail then just a random fireball. It hit the creature hard and even knocked him off his feet.

"Send your powers through this thing and hit the joints and other major organs," Piper said as she liked this new capability and seemed to enhancer her power.

"Is that what you made it for?" Jack asks.

"Nope, but I will have a lot of data to look at later," Mel replied.

Paige saw some fencing that was made out of metal and had sharp points on the ends. She orbed a portion of the fence and sent it through the hovering transparent red circle. Again there was a second of nothing until finally the small fencing was now 10 feet long spikes, 20 in total hovering and ready to be maneuvered. "Oh yeah," she said and sent them flying as the beast stood up. Paige maneuvered them to the main arteries of the beast. One hit the neck and the main jugular as others hit kidneys, ribs and various parts. They were big enough to do quite a bit of damage and Phoebe looked at Trinity.

"I have an idea," Phoebe said and tapped into Trinity's orbing. She was gone in a flash, only leaving behind a bluish white stream of what looked like electricity in water. She went through the circle and Piper along with Paige held their breath as they were not sure what was going to come out. Phoebe emerged holding one of the long spears and moved even faster than before as she fast orbed above the creatures head. She used her levitation and tapped into Prue's to get more height as the creature was pulling out the spears from before. Phoebe needed a lot of force to do what she wanted and tapped into Wyatt's power for a shield. It formed around her and she did a battle cry as she came down on the beast. The spear was just outside of the shield and the speed she was going made the metal hot as she brought it down on its skull and disappeared from sight. The beast did not move as everyone stood motionless not sure where Phoebe went. Everything went slow as the 20 foot beast began to separate into two pieces. One side falling right and one falling to the left as the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air. Phoebe was on one knee while the long red hot spear was touching the ground. It did not take long for everyone to figure out what she did, she cut it in half. Once both sides hit the ground making a very loud thud as it did, Phoebe looked up and smiled. She felt powerful for once in a very long time. Piper and Paige also felt very proud as they smiled back at her.

Melinda smiled as well as she looked at her aunts as the sisters walked back over to the others.

"Nice job mom," Prue said.

"Thank you honey," Phoebe said and sat down while Enait walked over to Leo and the others.

"You know your mortal right?" he said.

"Yeah we got that," Henry replied and Enait looked pondered for a moment.

"Your probably going to die," he said not very sympathetically.

"Thanks," Leo said and Piper began to walk over to her husband.

"We can't have that," Enait said and put his hand on Leo's chest and one on Henry's. Leo could feel something warm enter his body and then circular tattoos began to appear on the exposed areas of his skin.

"Hay!" Piper yelled and ran towards Leo with Paige behind her as she was not sure what this man was doing. Enait smiled as he finished and Leo with Henry looked at each other.

"Now you're not mortal anymore," Enait said as Piper got to Leo.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah I am better than okay," he said as he could feel the power running through his body. It was stronger than when he was an elder and even a little more potent than when he was in avatar. Henry on the other hand looked a little shocked as he has never had power before.

"Um I don't have any idea how to use this," Henry said while looking at his hands.

"Powers usually work by tapping into them with emotion. Its how ours work," Paige said and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Its time men, I suggest you don't get showed up by your wife's or ex wife's," Rigar said and looked at Cole who just smirked.

"Leo are you sure about this, we can tell them no," Piper said as she was afraid that the lack of using powers may get them in trouble. Leo leaned in and kissed her.

"I am not going to let you have all the fun," he said and walked out to the fighting area as the other men followed.

Paige stood next to Phoebe and whispered," Have you ever seen Coop use powers to fight?"

"No," Phoebe replied as her stomach was tightening. Cole seemed unfazed as he walked out with the others.

"You can do it dad," Chris said to give encouragement.

Another beast was brought out and the men stood side to side as Cole cleaned out his fingernails. "Ok so we either find a way to cut the thing in half or go for the jugular," Leo said and turned his hands up as the tattoos on his body began to glow. Henry was having issues getting his initiated.

"Come on dammit," Henry said in frustration.

"Are you afraid?" Leo asks.

"What do you think?" Henry replied.

"Good use it to tap into the power," Leo said as Coop stepped forward. He put his hand to his heart as the beast approached them and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them and the pupils were deep red. He then turned sideways as he put his hands close together and a bright red ball began to form.

"That's new," Cole said noticing the power build up.

"Ok guys lets kill this thing," Coop said and fired. The ball grew larger as it flew through the air and hit the beast in the center of the chest, right at its heart. The beast stumbled backwards and almost seemed to weep. It shook its head and screamed in rage and they could smell its bad breath and its hot wind. Henry put his hands out as the fear in him grew and he let it exit through his hands. The bright stream of orange light shut out and hit the beast as Leo did the same. Cole on the other hand was still cleaning out his fingernails as though he was not entertained.

"Cole anytime you want to participate," Leo said getting irritated with him.

"Why you guys are doing just fine," he said as the beast broke through the powers and went to smash them. They all dove out of the way except for Cole who just stepped back and the large fist that was as tall as him caused dust and debris to disperse around him. He waved his hand to get the dust out of his face and coughed slightly. The beast put its other hand palm down on the ground and leaned forward to face Cole. He could feel its breath on his skin and just gave a small smile as it screamed into a either overly confident or foolish man. Leo got up and started using his powers again along with Henry as Coop generated another red power ball.

"What the hell is he doing?" Phoebe asks.

"Its Cole who knows," Piper replied as the beast was distracted by the burning sensation of Leo's and Henry's power while Coop fired. Again the red ball hit the heart of the beast but all it did was piss it off. Coop had jumped out of the way as the beast tried to smash him once again.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled wanting him to help but she had a feeling he wanted Coop to die. Cole looked over at his ex wife and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said and stretched out his hands to his side were closing his eyes. The beast stood straight and was ready to smash Cole into the ground when the earth began to shake beneath the creature. It looked down at its feet as Cole opened his eyes and raised his hands higher. Roots from distant trees shot up through the earth and went through the creature's forearm and wrapped around like a python. More large roots went through every part of the monsters body and wrapped themselves around getting tighter and tighter. Leo and the others took this opportunity to finish it off. They used their powers and caused the roots to ignite to flame as the beast was held in place by the roots. It screamed in pain as it collapsed to its knees and Cole did a slight twist of his wrist and it began to get pulled apart like a rag doll. The fight was over and the test was complete as the men join their families except for Cole who stood alone and could already feel the un-trusting gaze of them all.

"Thanks for the entertainment but it is time to choose your groups that will ascend into the forest and find your army," Rigar said.

"Wait he is going to pick?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes its part of the negotiations," Mel replied and now they were all very nervous.

"Piper, Leo, Jack and Enait," Rigar said and Piper tilted her head slightly not sure why he groups Jack and Enait with them.

"Um don't you think it would be better if our kids came with us?" Piper asks but only received a very inpatient look. She exhaled deeply and bit her lower lip holding in her normal comments of disapproval.

"Melinda, Wyatt and Chris," Ridar continued and Mel had the same expression on her face as her mother did.

"Phoebe, Coop, Prue and Cole."

"What, Cole oh I don't think so," Phoebe tried to argue as Rigar continued.

"Paige, Henry, Trinity and Astra," Rigar said as his wife approached him.

"Astra, we just got her back," Lila said worriedly.

"They will need her Lila, she is home and will be safe, no one would dare hurt her knowing where she is from," Rigar said as men were coming up the road holding ropes that were attached to something they only have seen once, but never like this.

"Unicorns?" Piper asks and creatures almost snarled at the name.

"Not quite, unicorns are descendents from these pure breeds and are called Titanius, the truth killers," Rigar replied.

"Truth killers?" Paige asks.

"That horn is not for looks, betraying them will result in death. I suggest you listen to their instincts as they will know if something is coming that is not friendly before you. Treat them with respect and they will protect you, treat them with disdain and they will kill you," he replied although it did not really answer the question of the truth killers, they all decided to leave it.

The Titanius were brought to each of them as Mel pulled out a small bag from her pocket and pulled out lighter shaped metal cylinders. "Since you can't orb use these to teleport back if you get into trouble," she said and handed one to each of them. "Just flipped the lid on the top and push the button."

"There are provisions in the saddlebags but I suggest you also live off the land. It will take at least a week to get to each clan. The Titanius will take you the right way once you leave the village. Let them have control until each group is out of sight of each other. Then you will be able to control them. Piper hesitantly walked over to her ride and its size was daunting. They were not the normal white unicorns but instead black and a lighter shade almost gray that made symbols on its body. Its eyes were deep blue and its skin shiny. The single horn was not in a helix shape, but instead was straight and sharp with small spikes coming out of its side. If it went into someone, it would rip on its way out.

"Um we may have a problem, I don't know how to ride -."

A clan member picked Piper up by placing his hands on the side of her arms and lifted her up and placed her on the Titanius. "Horse," she finished in did not like being manhandled.

"I suggest you don't call them that," Rigar gave some advice as the others were place on their Titanius.

"Wait what about my boys?" Piper asks as Penny and Patty walked up to them holding little Wyatt and Chris.

"We got them honey, just do what you need to do. Don't worry the elders can't get here, so they are safe," Patty replied as Piper gave her boys a long hug and kiss while Leo did the same.

"I love you," Piper said and reluctantly handed them back. "One hair, out of place, you and me will have issues."

"We know and please don't worry," Penny said and backed away.

"for selv de lamme No facis viatge bakover," Rigar said and they all understood what he said. 'For even the lame do not trip backwards'

The clan watched as they knew arrivals were now going into the unknown to negotiate with people and beings they knew nothing about. Lila said goodby to her daughter and so did Rigar while Penny and Patty remained behind to protect their grandsons.

"Blessed be, my darlings," Penny said as they disappear into the distance.

To be continued...


	11. The long rode

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews. If you want to see what the dog looks like and some of the clans, go to my website and then to character images and click on encounter of wicked things. I will be adding more soon.

The url is in my profile.

Chapter 11

The long rode

The Titanius's came to a stop just before the road split into many different directions. Everyone got off so the could say their goodbyes and give any last-minute advice. Piper walked over to her boys and daughter while her sisters went to talk to others.

"Listen I need you guys to get along, no pulling hair or spitting on each other," Piper said as she hugged Chris and then Wyatt.

"I think I would worry more about her killing us," Wyatt whispered into his mother's ear. Piper pulled away as his statement was not that far off.

"You know we are not little right?" Chris asks as she was talking to them like when they were children.

"Just be nice to each other," Leo replied and hugged his sons. Piper nervously went over to Mel who has almost no expression on her face except the one that usually sent chills down anyone's spine.

"Mel I know this is not easy but try to get to know them," Piper said and hugged her whether she wanted it or not. Mel reluctantly hugged her back.

"I already know them, they don't know me remember," Mel said back as Leo came over to her. He smiled at his little girl. Leo put his arms around her and it seemed awkward as she did her best to hug him back.

"We love you," Piper said and said goodby to her sisters and nieces with Leo.

Phoebe said her farewells to her nephews and nieces as well as she gave Cole the evil eye while getting back on her Titanius. They all headed off to the other clans and had no idea how long they would be separated. The forest were filled with giant trees and vegetation was thick and lush. To them it might as well have been on another planet as everything seemed a new and surreal. The road they were on was mostly dirt and gravel. The Titanius seemed to know where they were going in did not need guidance from the riders.

Mel, Chris and Wyatt have been riding now for over an hour and the village they just left was far out of sight as midday was upon them. Mel was in the lead while Chris and Wyatt rode next to each other about 10 feet behind her. She had Terminator on her shoulder and his tiny hand was holding on to the caller of her coat and occasionally turned to look at them and even wave.

"This is going to be a long ride," Chris said as the other little creation of Melinda's ran past them barking. "And then there's that," he said and just shook his head side to side. The little guy apparently did not want to be left behind and ran up to its creator.

"Go home," Mel said and kept moving but it just kept barking excessively," Fine," Mel gritted her teeth as the dog used its little bunny attributes to jump up on the saddle in front of her. It got comfortable as Terminator kicked its feet back and forth like an impetuous child.

"You know it will be nice to have a sister when we get back," Chris said.

"So you can pick on her," Wyatt added.

"Wait does that make me the middle child?"

"Yeah," Wyatt replied smiling.

"How will this work, we just get memories or will it be like we have known her all the time?" Chris asks as the time traveling conundrum always made his head hurt.

"Honestly I don't know," Wyatt replied.

On a another path Piper and Leo were riding next to each other as Jack and Enait were in front.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" Piper asks referring to Jack.

"No but there is something going on between him and our daughter," Leo replied.

"Oh you didn't even get a chance to tell her she can't date till she's 30," Piper said.

"I haven't got a chance to talk to her at all. We need to find out when her conception date is".

"Any excuse to have sex," Piper said and gave her sideways smile as the hologram of Prue materialized and was now floating next to her. "Dammit Prue don't do that." she said a little startled.

"Sorry, but her conception date is at least a month away thought you want to know. And when we rest for the night I need to show how this suit works. Mel's orders," Prue said and disappeared.

"Yeah that's just a little creepy," Piper said as she did not like the hologram just appearing and seeming to know what they were discussing.

"So Jack how is your relationship with the black star?" Enait asks.

"None of your business," Jack replied.

"Do they know who and what you are?"

"No and I plan on keeping it that way," Jack replied while keeping his eyes focused in front of him.

"Her future and yours are intertwined. What if she is not the same if reborn into the good future, so many questions and a very long ride," Enait said as though he was enjoying the torment he was putting Jack through. Jack's eyes were now on Enait and narrowed as this conversation was growing tiresome.

"Just keep your mind on what you need to and leave the rest to us," Jack said and with a gentle tap of his heels his Titanius moved ahead slightly.

Phoebe was riding next to Coop and prudence while Cole was behind them.

"I still can't believe they made him come with us," Phoebe said and looked behind her to only see a smiling ex-husband.

"Do we know why he took the capsule?" Coop asks.

"No but I will find out," Prue replied.

"What other kind of powers do you have?" Phoebe asks as her curiosity could no longer be kept at bay.

"Mom, you know that we are not supposed to tell you everything," Prue replied.

"Considering what we know I don't think it will hurt," Coop added.

"Fine, well the D.O.A prem, levitation and hearting. I don't know if you can count my manipulation ability that's more just for fun," Prue said and smiled.

"Can you tap into other people's powers?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes and no," Prue replied and got confused looks from her parents. "It conflicts with my premonition sometimes and makes it hard to concentrate."

"Oh so you are a empath as well?" Coop asks.

"Yes but its not as potent as moms," she replied as Cole rode up to them.

"Hay I was getting lonely, care if I join the conversation?" he asks knowing how much this will irritate Coop and Phoebe.

"Actually Cole I wish you would fall into a deep hole and never get out," Phoebe replied.

"Listen I have better things to do than to save your sorry ass again," Cole said and the Titanius's stopped.

"Save my sorry ass, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe angrily ask.

"If I did not show up when I did you guys would have been pancaked by meteors," Cole replied.

"Maybe you're working with them?"Coop asks.

"Maybe you are, I mean you are new to the family aren't you," Cole replied.

"You son of a bitch, like you can talk about trust," Phoebe said as Prue just rolled her eyes.

"Guys I know there is a bad history here, but we need to get to the other clan, so just try to get along," Prue said and continued forward.

Phoebe let out a deep sigh and rode up to her daughter while Coop kept a close eye on Cole.

"Why did you take it?" Coop asks referring to the capsule.

"I have my reasons but don't worry it has nothing to do with the charmed ones or you," Cole replied.

Paige was next to Henry while Trinity was next to Astra.

"You know I should have played D&D when I was teenager," Henry said.

"Then you would not have had sex until you were in your 40s," Paige said and smiled at him.

"True but I would have been more prepared for this," Henry said as he felt like a character in one of those fantasy books he used to read.

"Honey I don't think anything can help with this," Paige said while watching a dragon fly go by. It looked like a baby dragon but had the wings of a normal dragon fly. It apparently was hunting as it killed a bug with fire. Even though it seemed more like a lighter set on high it was still impressive to see.

"Astra the clan we are going to. They are not exactly friends with your dad," Trinity said.

"No but they are not enemies either," Astra said.

"Its going to shock them you know, they have never seen stuff like this."

"They adapt quickly so it should only be a slight heart attack," Astra said and laughed a little.

Hours past and night was coming. The moons were rising but did not do the double duty of lighting up the place and seemed to grow darker as they filled the sky.

"We should stop here for the night," Mel said and got off her ride. The matchstick beast went off to eat after she took off the bags on its saddle.

"How can it get darker when there are two moons?" Chris asks while getting the bags off his saddle as well.

"Revised luminescence," Mel replied.

"Do I want to know?" Wyatt asks.

"No because you would not understand anyway," Mel replied as she waved her hand over the ground and a chair teleported in. Wyatt who was not about to be outdone by tech, waved his hand and a much larger chair orbed in. Chris rolled his eyes as it was clear they were already competing.

"I will start the fire," Chris said but Wyatt did it for him by using his conjuring to create a already lit pile of wood with rocks around it. "Never mind." he said and was about to sit on the ground when a chair appeared next to him. "Thanks."

Mel began to eat the food that was in the bags while Chris and Wyatt did the same. The little dog put its large ears down and gave its best sad face as it too was hunger. Terminator tossed some bread up in the air and it jumped to get it. The two would play as Mel and her brothers eat.

"What is that thing anyway?" Wyatt asks.

"I told you it helps with small task and feeding apparently," Mel replied as she watched the two interact.

"No the dog," Wyatt said.

"Oh it was my first attempt at creating living things," Mel replied.

"Like conjuring?" Chris asks.

"Not like, better," Mel replied and Wyatt snorted.

"How can it be better?" Wyatt asks.

"Your powers are based on emotion mine or not, so its not a weakness," she replied as Terminator hovered back over to them and took some more food for his new friend.

"Weakness, all I have to do is find a way to unplug you and your out of commission," Wyatt said and got a very cold stare from his new sister.

"I am a black belt of 7 different martial arts, so I could kill you before you even thought about tapping into your powers," Mel said and seemed ready to prove it.

"Ok enough we promised mom that we would try to get along, and 7 really?" Chris asks and Mel just continued to eye down her older brother.

"Fine, so were are we going to sleep?" Wyatt asks.

"I know were I am going to, you can sleep in hell for all I care," Mel replied and tossed the remaining food on the ground so her pet dog could eat it. She got up and the chair teleported away. She then walked over to a tree that had some low lying branches and placed a round metal object on it. A hammock formed out of the small metal object. It had a full cover and zipped from the side so she could get in easily and be protected from rain or other invaders of the night.

"That was cool," Chris said as he liked this new technology.

"Whatever," Wyatt said and with a wave of his hand there was a small house in the middle of the road.

"That's inconspicuous," Chris said and Wyatt just shrugged his shoulders.

"You want to sleep on the ground, you might get dirty and we know you inherited your clean freak from mom?" Wyatt asks knowing how much his brother hated dirt.

"Fine, did you put good linen inside?" he asks as they walked up to the small cabin.

"Only the best for you princes," he replied and got hit in the arm by Chris.

The small dog jumped into the opened hammock and Mel closed it up for the night as Terminator used her caller as a blanket.

Paige was riding next to Henry while Astra and Trinity were writing slightly ahead. Paige kept glancing over at Henry and could not take the smile off her face.

"What?" he asks noticing her occasional gaze.

"Its weird, I used to have dreams like this," she replied.

"Stuck in a foreign realm and being attacked by elders?" he asks confused a little about what kind of dreams she had.

"No, you on a horse or Antonio Banderas. Except you are bare chested and all sweaty," she replied and Henry blushed a little.

"Oh and you are in a bikini drinking a cool refreshment, right," he said.

"That's about it," she said.

"I didn't know you liked those kinds of fantasies, I thought it was Piper," he said.

"All women have those kinds of fantasies, the only difference is what happens after I get on the horse," she said and winked.

"Hay guys we should probably stop her for the night," Trinity said and got off her Titanius's along with Astra.

They all took off the bags from the saddles and got a fire going relatively quickly as Paige orbed the necessary firewood and lighter fluid to get it started. Henry raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ok so its not going all caveman but it works," Paige said and sat down so she could eat what ever food they gave them. It was mostly bread and some fruit with way overcooked meat.

"Is it safe to be on the rode?" Henry asked as he ate some bread.

"For now, we are still in our territory, but in a few more miles we will need to be more careful and stay off the rode at night," Astra replied.

"Sweetie I know this is a hard question but did you have any other siblings?" Paige asks.

"Yes a sister, a twin sister but I don't know what happened to her after I got imprisoned," Trinity replied as she kept her head low. "I also had a younger adopted brother named Henry Junior."

"Henry Junior," Henry said proudly.

"Is he ok?" Paige asks worriedly.

"I don't know," Paige replied.

"Did she have the same powers as you?" Paige asks.

"Yeah we could fast orb through anything," Trinity replied.

"Wait I thought that orbing was blocked here?" Henry asked.

"I can't orb like mom its more confined but faster," Trinity replied.

"Can you orb things to yourself?" Paige asks.

"Yes but again it moves much quicker, so it takes a lot of getting used to. I almost killed myself a few times," Paige replied and smiled at some memories when she was younger and learning the craft.

"We have a long ride tomorrow and should get some rest," Astra said and took out a blanket from the bag.

"What clan are we going to see tomorrow?" Henry asked as he too grabbed a blanket.

"Monarchy of constellations," Astra replied.

"What are they like?" Paige asks.

"Let me do the talking they are a very traditional clan and don't like outsiders, so negotiations are going to be delicate," Astra replied and wrapped herself in the blanket to get some needed sleep as the Titanius's fed off the surrounding grass.

"Good night," Paige said and cuddled next to Henry.

To be continued...


	12. Monarchy of constellations

A/N:

Sorry for the hiatus as I was fishing for the summer, but I am back now and ready to continue all my stories and maybe even add a new one. Thank you for your patience.

Chapter 12

Monarchy of constellations

Gilded stone 20 feet tall was at the end of a long road as they arrived at one of the other clans that they were supposed to negotiate with. The golden walls stretch as far as the eye could see from left to right, cutting through thick vegetation and did not bother to blend in with the surroundings. It was though it was dropped from the sky cutting through dirt and rock creating a brilliant contrast of a glimmering barrier between the outside world. An arched gate with two very large guards wearing full armor that also had a goldish tint to it.

Astra got off her ride and approached them cautiously. Their eyes barely visible through the horizontal slats as they looked down on her. "My name is Astra Kade daughter of Roland and Lila of the Vultures, I ask permission to enter your great city and speak to your King," Astra said and kneeled down on one knee to show respect. She looked behind her and hoped the others would get the hint and they did the same.

One guard stepped forward and looked into the Titanius eyes. The beast gave a slight nod and the guard walked back to the large gate. He placed his hand in the center where a emblem that had engravings of battle scenes upon it. It glowed a bright orange color in the battle scene played out in front of them as though they were watching it on TV as noises of cranks and gears filled the forest around them. Astra stood and so did the others as they were now allowed entrance to Monarchy of the constellations.

"Thank you," Astra said as she got back on her Titanius and went in as the others followed. The dirt road that they have been riding on changed to something more magnificent. Inlay designs of swirls and other abstract designs were embedded into stone. It seemed like a fairytale as the buildings were clean and crisp and had a slight design of Dutch in its architecture. In the distance a overly designed Castle that was blinding as the sun hit it because of all the gold gilding. The villagers were not the usual suspects of a mixture of peasants and noblemen, but instead everyone seemed well maintained and managed.

"Wow," Paige's mouth was slightly agape as the word escaped.

"Yeah this is amazing," Henry said as the whole place felt serene.

"Astra why did he look at the Titanius before letting us in?" Paige asks.

"The Truth Killers, if we were lying it would have told him," Astra replied and now the name makes sense.

"Why would they not be called the lie killers?" Henry asks.

"No Lying is easy, telling the truth that goes against your nature," Astra replied but Henry was still slightly confused.

"We should probably find a inn, I will need to speak to one of his councilmen to get an audience with the King," Astra said as they continued down the beautiful street. There were shops for blacksmiths and bakeries.

"Piper would have a heyday in there," Paige said as she could not help her mouth from watering as she saw the cakes in the window.

"Do we have time to do a little shopping," Trinity asked as she too was getting hungry.

"Definitely, but be mindful here beauty is only skin deep. Be polite and tip well," Astra replied as she knew too well not to trust what your eyes see.

Piper was standing next to a holographic image of Prue as she was trying desperately to focus and tap into the power suit.

"Your thinking too hard," Prue said and Piper slumped her shoulders and let out a heavy sigh.

"First you tell me to concentrate and now your saying I am doing it too much, would you make up your mind on what neurosis I should go with?" Piper asks but it came out very sarcastic.

"Listen I know this is foreign to you, using technology but it is quite effective and will give you more power then you have," Prue replied.

"The power I have is fine, it defeated the source and the ultimate power," Piper said as she was not comfortable tapping into something she did not understand fully.

"I thought I was the pride one, didn't you have help?" Prue asks and Piper paused for a moment as seeing her dead sister's personality showing through a program was a little frightening. "Sorry I know her personality profile," she said noticing the expression.

"Yeah see that's just creepy and yes I had help, I know that I am just saying..

"Piper you about to fight things that are more powerful than the source, more cruel and more cunning then you have faced before. You need to do this," Prue cut her off and Piper took in a deep breath and tried again. She turned her hand so the palm was facing her and thought of the fireball. After a few seconds it formed and now she was more puzzled at the fact that her hand was not on fire.

"How is my hand not hot?" Piper asks.

"Chemosynthesis Bacteria," Prue replied.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Deep-sea creatures that live near Deep Sea Hydrothermal Vents, their chemistry allows them to withstand the heat as well as a bacterial soup that would kill anything else. Melinda was able to utilize DNA and genetics from those creatures to protect her from a assortment of heat and other chemical reactions," Prue replied.

"Wow she is smart," Piper said impressed as she held the fireball on her hand.

"Smart is an understatement," Prue said and Piper tossed it at a tree.

"Ok so what else can I do?" Piper asks as she was now ready to embrace the technology. Prue smiled and was also ready to teach her.

"Teleportation, you have access to the armory therefore you have access to a variety of weapons," Prue replied.

"One problem I don't have a clue on how to fire a gun," Piper said.

"Will not to be a smart-ass, you just pull the trigger, but you will not need to know how. There is an automatic aiming system built-in so when you see your target the bullets would just go to it," Prue said and a round circular target appeared in the distance. "Just think of an image of a gun something you seen recently, it could be from a movie, TV show or magazine. The internal program will match that image from the database of the armory and then teleported it to you."

Piper closed her eyes and the last time she has seen a gun was in a movie she saw with Leo. It only took a few moments for it to teleported into her hand and although it was not identical, it was pretty darn close. It was a small hand gun.

"Ok what now?" Piper asks as she held it away from her like it was a dirty diaper.

"First let's talk about safety so you don't blow your foot off," Prue said and showed her the safety switch on the side that was on. She then turned it off and got behind her to help her aim. "Look at the target and think of it being dead, then fire," Prue replied as she did what she asks. The gun fired sending a very noticeable echo through the forest and the bullet hit its target dead center. Piper moved back a little as she was not used to the recoil. "Now fire it over here but keep the image of the target in your minds eye," she continued and Piper did what she asks. She fired one more bullet in the complete opposite direction of the target and although she could not see the change in direction. The target was hit dead center again.

"Oh my god," Piper said completely amazed at how that even worked.

"A new targeting system developed by her, not technically new image targeting has been around for a while she just made it better. It works in conjunction with thought, it's not enough to just imagine the target, you have to want it to be dead. The bullets are filled with an assortment of potions, chemicals anything that will kill anything. Eventually you'll be able to choose your bullets depending on what you're fighting and it will happen in the blink of an eye," Prue said as now Piper was smiling at the possibilities. She closed her eyes and imagine something she's always wanted to fire, a Gatlin gun. It teleported in front of her and even Prue was a little nervous as Piper grabbed hold of the handles on both sides that also have the triggers. She squeezed and the bullets went flying, cutting small trees in half and causing dust and debris to fill the air as Leo ran up to them.

"What the hell?" he asks as he saw his wife with the biggest smile he has ever seen on her face sense they got married and had their children.

"That was fun," Piper said as her entire body was vibrating.

"We might have a problem," Prue said as Piper just kept smiling.

"Is that a Gatlin gun?" Leo asks as he walked over to it, as his excitement for the new toy was beginning to show.

"Yeah we have a problem," Prue said and rolled her eyes.

Melinda was packing things up as her brothers were doing the same to get ready for the ride ahead of them. She stopped as she could hear some rustling in the trees around them. Even the dogs ears rose as it could sense something was approaching. Without saying a word she vanished.

"Hay where did Mel go?" Chris asks noticing that she was gone and the dog was barking loudly in a certain direction.

"Maybe she had to go to the bathroom if she can even do that, my guess it would probably be a diamond that comes out considering how uptight she is," Wyatt replied and Chris was not amused.

"What's wrong little fella, did mommy go somewhere without you?" Chris asks the new companion until he to felt like something was watching them.

"You boys are a long way from home," A man said that came out from around a tree. His long scraggly hair blend in nicely to his attire as holes and rips showed the lack of hygiene. When he grinned it was hard to see teeth over the grime as more men came out from behind the trees.

"Boys, you look like boys to me," Wyatt said as he stood next to his brother. The man just snared slightly and pulled out a sharp knife and began to pick his teeth with it.

"Something tells me that hasn't been cleaned in a while," Chris whispered to his brother.

"What the hell is that?" the man said noticing the odd looking dog.

"What do you want?" Wyatt asks getting to the point.

"Well I like your cloths and your ride, and that pretty little thing that was with you, looks like she ran but we will find her," the man replied and Wyatt clenches fist even though he did not get along with his new sister she was still family and for some reason he felt rage build in him. Wyatt saw Mel teleport in behind the group of men and her dark sunglasses covered what her eyes would have revealed. She smiled slightly as though she was enjoying herself. The dog stopped barking and even backed up a the little. "So we can do this easy, or the way I like it?" the man asks as the others were preparing themselves for a fight.

"Something tells me you're not going to like it," Chris replied.

Melinda open the palms of her hands as a whip like device teleported into them. On the tips were staggering sharp blades that went from large to small. With one fluid movement she raised them both and the length of the whips expanded 10 times their original length. The blades glimmered in the sun as they pass through the beams of light that the trees allowed. All this happened quietly as the men were unaware of the impending death that was coming. She swung one around her back to give it momentum as she started to move the other, it was I in hand coordination perfection. The first one swung out in a wide array, cutting through trees like they were butter and then five men on one side by cutting them in half. Before the other men could realize what was going on the last thing they saw was a array of sharp razors coming at them as her other hand repeated the motions of the first. Everything was silent as the leader of the group was untouched by the first and second wave stood looking into those dark sunglasses. Melinda walked towards him dragging her killing device behind her as the sound of cracks and bends bridge the canals of their ears and trees began to fall behind her. The men she cut in half began to separate as their faces were stuck in the last expression. Wyatt and Chris swallowed hard as the site of seeing human beings sliced and diced is something you never get used to. The man backed away from her as she approached but then stumbled over a log and landed on his back and was now face-to-face with the odd looking dog that tilted its head while raising its long ears.

"Wait I have gold, you don't have to kill me," he pleaded but Melinda was unmoved by the attempt.

"Mel let him go," Chris said but she kept moving towards him. She reached down and grabbed him by the throat and using her suit was able to generate strength of five men. She lifted him up so that his feet were no longer touching the solid ground he was just laying upon. She then took him over to a tree and pulled something out of her pocket. It wrapped around his neck attaching him to the tree to keep him from going anywhere.

"Who sent you?" Mel asks as the man struggled to free himself.

"No one I swear," he replied and Mel glanced over to the truth killer. It shook its head no and she knew he was lying and the man knew he was discovered.

"I don't know his name he just said to come and kill you," the man replied.

"Well apparently he didn't give you all the correct info of how not so easy we are to kill," Mel said.

"I won't tell him anything," the man said as he continued to struggle.

"You're right, you won't tell him anything, you will not be telling anyone anything. But you will tell me what he looked like." Mel said as her new companion grabbed hold of the man's baby-making device and both Chris and Wyatt could not help but grab in between their legs as the dog hung from the mans.

"Please if I do he will kill me," the man pleaded.

"Cowards die many times before their deaths, now talk," she said as the dog bit down harder causing the man to scream.

"His face was covered with the robe, a white robe, that's all I know, I swear it," he said while trying to get the dog off of him.

"I believe you," Mel said and walked away.

"Mel aren't you going to let him go?" Wyatt asks as they could hear a loud scream coming from the man and did nothing as the dog returned chewing on something.

"No I don't let anyone go," Mel replied.

"What is he eating?" Chris asks not really wanting to know.

"I'm guessing lunch," Mel replied and got on her ride as her brothers wrinkled her face at the thought of what the dog just swallowed.

To be continued...


End file.
